New Challenges
by Ky Hakubi
Summary: With the arrival of a new challenger things are changing for Ranma. The chaos in his life seems to be lessening, until a new evil is released upon Nerima. Will Ranma be able to emerge victorious, or shall all of Nerima fall?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ranma 1/2 characters, episodes, movies, manga etc. Ky is mine though.

New Challenges

By: Ky Hakubi

Prologue

It's a quiet autumn night in Nerima. A lone traveler walks the empty road as crickets chirp in the darkness. He steadily approaches his long sought destination. He holds his long black coat tighter around him to ward off a sudden chill. "The Tendo School of Indiscriminant Grappling. So here it is at last."

Chapter One

A typical morning passes in the Tendo household. After breakfast Kasumi walked into the sitting room with an envelope in her hand. "Father, I think this is for you," she said as she handed the patriarch of the Tendo household the letter.

"Hmm, what could this be?" Opening the letter he reads the contents. "It says 'To the best fighter of the Tendo School of Indiscriminant Grappling, I Ky Hakubi respectfully offer this challenge. If you accept, please meet me at Ukyo's Okonomiyaki at noon.' Well it's been a while since the dojo received a challenge not directed at Ranma." The pig-tailed martial artist merely huffed. "Aw who cares. I haven't passed down a challenge yet, and I don't plan to start." He stood and headed for the dojo for a light workout before he would meet this Ky.

"That's right m'boy. Defeat this Guy person and prove you're worth of carrying on the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts and take Akane as your bride!" "Um, Mr. Saotome? Ranma has already left the room." "Oh, um, yes right. I knew that." he took his foot off the table where he had place it for a dramatic pose.

"Ah it does my old heart proud to see him finally accept his duties to the art, eh Saotome?" Genma takes a swallow of his tea. "Indeed it does Tendo." Soun could no longer hold back his tears. "Maybe he's finally accepted his engagement to my little girl!" Kasumi walked over to console her weeping father.

-ooo-

Akane approached Ranma as he went through his warm-up katas. "So you're going to accept the challenge?" "Of course I am Akane, I haven't turned one down yet have I? It's a matter of pride. That's why I accepted all those lame challenges like the martial arts tea ceremony, or the martial arts take-out race. That's the name of the school after all, Anything Goes."

Akane clarified her inquiry. "I mean the challenge wasn't addressed to you this time, and you accepted it anyway. I mean, its not like you're responsible for the dojo or anything." Ranma finished his katas and faced Akane. "Well, until I can find a way to get us out of this stupid arranged marriage, I might as well do this. Besides, its not like I can leave it to an uncut tomboy like you can I?"

Akane glared daggers. "You don't have to be such a JERK about it!" "besides, I don't want you to get hurt." Akane's anger sputtered out instantly. "Y-you don't?" Her heart fluttered for an instant, then Ranma opened his mouth again. "Yeah, I have better things to do all day than listen to you cry." Open mouth, insert foot, get kicked to stratosphere.

-ooo-

Noon had finally arrived. Ranma stood outside U-chan's restaurant. "Well, time to see who I'm fightin this time." There was only one customer. 'Odd, usually it's pretty busy about now.' Ukyo gave him a smile as he walked in. "Hey Ran-chan, want the usual?" Ranma declined. "Not today U-chan, I'm here to see a guy about a challenge."

The patron at the counter stood up. He looked about Ranma's age with hair about the same length drawn pack in a ponytail, while his bangs hung free to just below his jaw-line. He wore black baggy pants and an aqua blue tank top, and had a long black coat draped over the seat next to his. He trained his blue eyes onto Ranma's own, a grim expression on his face.

"So you're defending the Tendo Dojo?" "Yeah I am. I'm Ranma Saotome. I accept the challenge." Ky's face dissolved into a friendly grin. "Excellent! I'm Ky Hakubi. Let me buy you lunch before our duel. Two more darling Ms. Kuonji. We can't fight on an empty stomach you know." Ukyo smiled and prepped two more. "Comin right up sugar, and don't call me Ms. Kuonji. I'm not that old. Ukyo will do just fine." Ky nodded in affirmation as Ranma stared incredulously. "Wait, you challenge me to a fight, and now you're gonna buy me lunch?" Ranma was dumbfounded. He half expected the newcomer to attack him as soon as he accepted.

""Of course. This is a friendly competition. I'm showing my respect to you and your dojo by treating you to lunch before we clash. Besides, this angelic beauty makes the best okonomiyaki I've ever had the distinct pleasure of tasting. If I die for some reason, I couldn't think of a better last meal."

This whole situation was decidedly foreign to Ranma. He was accustomed to surprise shouts of 'Die Ranma!' being the only warning he got before he was defending himself. He had challenges before, but the fighting commenced almost immediately after he met the challenger. This one was buying him lunch! Man some strange stuff happens in his life.

A snap of fingers in his vision snapped him out of his introspection. "Uh, dude, your 'yaki is getting cold." He looked down and sure enough, there was a rapidly cooling okonomiyaki sitting before him. He wolfed it down quickly before it got too cold. "So, ready for the fight?" Ranma stood. "You bet I am!"

-ooo-

"O HO HO HO HO HO!" Ranma stopped in his tracks, his blood gone cold. That laugh triggered some primal fear in Ky, and he too stopped moving. "What the hell was that?" He asked Ranma slowly. "Kodachi…" Ranma looked like he was about to vomit. The two martial artists were suddenly trapped in a vortex of swirling rose petals. Black rose petals Ky noted. His vision swirled.

"What the?" He grabbed his head, suddenly very dizzy. He fell backwards a moment later. Ranma followed behind shortly. Ranma groaned. He knew what was coming. Ky on the other hand had no idea what was going on. All he knew was he couldn't move, and for someone who had trained in martial arts for the better part of his life, that was a Bad, Bad thing.

"Ranma?" Well, he could talk and see. Not that it was any help. "Yeah?" "Care to explain?" "Well, ya see-" His explanation was cut short as none other than Kodachi Kuno, the Black Rose, walked into his field of view, black rose in her lips, gymnast ribbon stretched between her hands, green leotard on her body. Ky was instinctively repulsed.

"Oh my dear sweet Ranma. Fate has delivered you to me yet again." "Yeah right Kodachi!" the pig-tailed boy fumed. "More like an ambush and paralysis powder!" Ky agreed. "He has a point there." Kodachi looked at Ky as if seeing him there for the first time. This probably wasn't to far from the truth.

"And who are you to be traveling with my sweet Ranma?" Ky cave his introduction as best he could lying on the ground. "Ky Hakubi, of the Hakubi-Ryu School of Martial Arts." Ranma looked at him. "Hakubi-Ryu? Thats a new one." Ky shrugged, "My old man taught me karate, but I've incorperated other styles over the years."

Their conversation was cut short by an angry and ignored madwoman. "It matters not. I will take a kiss from you my sweet Ranma, and claim you as mine!" Ranma visibly blanched. Kodachi got down and started to lean into Ranma. He shuffled his head away as much as the poison would let him.

Kodachi was inches away when a foot crushed her head into the ground. Ranma looked up to see Mousse putting on his glasses. "Oh my! I didn't mean to step on anybody! I thought it was a speed bump or something!" Ranma made a quick look to Kodachi. She was out like a light. Ranma sighed in relief.

Ranma realized he had another problem on his hands. He was helpless and Mousse was standing right over him. He was 99 certain the blind hidden weapons specialist would have no qualms about taking advantage of the situation.

"Ranma, why are you lying on the ground with her? Are you sneaking around on my Shampoo! How dare you do that to her! She'll be devestated! Shampoo is too good for you. Ranma, Prepare To Die!" Just as Mousse was about to strike, a splash of cold water hit the both of them.

Ky looked up on reflex to see where it had come from. A little old lady was standing on the sidewalk ladling water out of a bucket. He looked back to see a duck wearing Mousse's glasses thwacking a cute redheaded girl with it's wings. "Did I miss something?" he asked in bewilderment.

End Chapter One

A/N: Well, here is the revised first chapter. The only changes I've made to this one was Ky's connection to Anything Goes. That was never really intended when I first started writing this fic, so posting it like that was a grave misjudgement on my part. To those of you who were interested in that aspect of the story I apologise, but it wasn't where I was wanting to take it. I hope you do enjoy this story as I intened to write it though.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine. Earn nothing

Chapter Two

"…and that's the story." Ranma finished her tale of Jusenkyo as they sat in the dojo. Ky had a blank expression on his face.

"Whoa…"

Ranma arched an eyebrow. "'Whoa'? That's all you have to say?"

Ky nodded.

"Could be worse. You could've pledged your undying love for the 'pig-tailed goddess' and asked for a date." That got a reaction.

"You mean someone's done that!"

Ranma gave Ky the cliff notes of the adventures of the Nerima Wrecking Crew. (A/N: I'm going by the anime timelines here.)

"Whoa." Ky sat there and let it all sink in. "You should sell your life story to a manga or anime company or something. You'd be rich."

Ranma looked outside. "It's getting dark out. You got a place to stay yet?"

Ky shrugged. "Not yet, I was planning on finding a motel or something. I wasn't planning on stayin long anyways. I figured I'd challenge the Anything Goes School, and see how I stack up. I'm still working out a few kinks in my style. I tend to go with the flow of a fight, but learning what techniques flow well together is still a good thing to know."

Ranma nodded. "Well, I'm sure you could stay here for the night."

Ky shook his head. "I don't want to impose. I saw a vacant lot down the block. I could camp there."

Ranma studied him quizzically. "You don't have any gear."

"I left it in a locker at the train station. Didn't think I'd need it this afternoon. That changed."

Ranma shrugged. "It's up to you man. We still have a fight to do, so come by whenever."

Ky nodded. "I'll be by around noon."

He got up and left with a wave.

-ooo-

True to his word, Ky arrived at the dojo at noon.

He and Ranma faced off, Ranma in his loose stance, and Ky in one with a bit more form. He stood with his left side facing Ranma with his weight balanced on the balls of his feet, his right hand in a fist close to his jaw, his left a few inches from his hip.

They stood there for a few minutes, measuring each other up.

Ky lead off with a right hook that Ranma effortlessly deflected, and retaliated with a left kick to Ky's head. He caught Ranma's foot with his left hand. They held for a second grinning at each other before breaking away. Ranma leapt in with an axe kick that Ky evaded with a quick and low back flip. Ranma followed in close behind, only to get Ky's knee planted firmly in his gut when he reversed his momentum. Ky swiftly followed up with an elbow to the back of Ranma's head when he doubled over in pain and surprise. Ranma responded with a heavy punch to Ky's stomach. Ky grabbed Ranma's fist out of his gut and wrapped the arm around the back of his head, put Ranma into a headlock and lifted him vertically into the air, slamming the both of them onto their backs. They lay there for a moment, both too stunned to move. After a moment, Ky broke out into laughter. Ranma quickly followed suit.

"Man that was fun!" Ky chuckled.

Ranma agreed. "It's been awhile since I had a good spar. Ryoga hasn't been back for a while. I wonder what he's up to?"

Ky of course couldn't answer.

"So Ky, what do you plan to do now?"

"I don't know. Maybe kicking your butt some more as soon as I get up."

"Your on."

A few hours later Kasumi walked into the dojo.

"Hello Ky. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Yes, thank you Kasumi," Ky answered, bowing politely.

"Alright, I'll be starting dinner soon so you two can go ahead and take a bath." Kasumi turned around and walked back to the kitchen.

"Come on. I'll let ya borrow a change of clothes," Ranma informed his training partner.

"Heh heh, thanks. I'll get them back to ya tomorrow."

They headed to the furo.

"Ya know," Ky started as they sat soaping up, "I think I'll stick around for a bit."

"That's cool, I could use a more reliable sparring partner. Pops doesn't really cut it anymore, Ryoga is never around much and Mousse is not really interested in much but Shampoo."

"What about your fiancé, Akane was it? You said she's a martial artist."

Ranma shook his head.

"So, she's… not… a martial artist?" Ky asked quizzically.

"No, she is. It's just that I don't fight girls. Besides, she couldn't keep up with me anyways," Ranma finished a little gruffly. "Oh that's cold!"

Ky promptly turned around as Ranma rinsed herself off.

"Well, if you're gonna stick around maybe we should enroll you in school. Me and Akane could take you up there tomorrow and let you get the paperwork."

Ky nodded. "I guess that would be a good idea. I don't need to have any run ins with a truancy officer."

Ky still averted his eyes as they got into the tub to soak.

"Oh that's good," Ky intoned as the hot water relaxed his sore muscles.

"Hey Ky, why don't you stay here tonight?" a now male Ranma asked. "We could go get your gear from the station and you could head out with us in the morning."

Ky thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I suppose if it's okay with Mr. Tendo."

"We can ask him at dinner."

-ooo-

Ranma and Akane sat on the roof watching the sunset behind the skyline of Nerima. A warm night breeze drifted by blowing a strand of hair into Akane's face. The pig-tailed youth reached across and gently tucked it back behind her ear. She flashed him a shy smile, a slight blush accenting her cheeks.

She was cute. The fading light cast shadows across her feature's drawing attention to her full lips. His heart skipped a beat as he gazed into her eyes leaning closer.

Why couldn't he tell her how cute she was? It was so painfully obvious to him, and yet… he was drenched!

She sat up in bed sputtering and blushing in turns.

"Ranma! You idiot, hurry up or we'll be late! Your friend Ky is waiting downstairs!"

Ranma looked at the clock. She had three minutes to get ready.

"Aw man! I have to go to school as a girl! Why couldn't you use hot water you tomboy?" the red head griped while getting ready.

She ran downstairs just in time to catch up with Akane and Ky. Once they got on the street Ranma leapt for the fence. Ky, dressed in a black outfit similar to the school's uniform laughed before following suit.

They ran at full tilt, and were late as usual. Ranma and Akane headed to class to hold buckets of water, after a detour to get Ranma some hot water, as the truancy official escorted Ky to the main office to set up his registration.

-ooo-

"Well, that was enlightening," Ky joked as they started to leave the school.

They had almost made it to the street when a voice stopped them. "Halt Saotome, you villain! I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder, shall defeat you and release Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed goddess from your vile spell!"

Ky blanched. "So this is the loon you were talking about earlier."

Kuno turned on him. "And whom might you be, that you speak of the Blue Thunder so? You have me at a disadvantage, for my name hath been revealed. Name yourself so I might address you properly, lest you feel my blade."

Ky tried his best to hold back his laughter. The strain was evident on his face. Kuno looked puzzled.

"Stranger, are you ill? I would suggest visiting a clinic before returning to your domicile, but first, your name."

Ky couldn't take it anymore. He fell to his knees and rocked with laughter.

"I see, so you mock the mighty arm of Kuno! I shall strike you down so your dishonor will be known to all!"

Kuno drew his bokken and charged forward. Ky managed to get his laughter under control enough to put up his guard. It isn't easy dodging a raging kendoist while your sides erupt in hysterics. Ky managed.

After several failed attempts at striking the new student, Kuno pulled back for his signature move.

"Strike, strike, strike, strike, strike, strike, strike, strike, strike, strike, strike, strike, strike," each shout accompanied with a devastating thrust. Ky, handicapped with his laughing fit, didn't see it coming and went down like a ton of bricks.

"And so the sword of Kuno hath laid low the villain." Kuno strode towards Ranma. "And now foul sorcerer, you are-" He was cut off by Ky, who was struggling to his feet.

"Not yet you don't," he said, wiping some blood off his chin. "I'm not finished. My name is Ky Hakubi." He gestured to Kuno to advance again. "Come on, I want to show you _my _technique."

Kuno obliged him. As he approached, Ky drew back his fist and slammed it into the ground with a yell.

"**_Kyoujaku Gaizaa_**!"

A bright rush of ki shot up from the impact, sending the upperclassman flying. Someone rushed to check Kuno.

"He's out like a light!"

Everyone stared at the unsteady combatant. Ky chuckled for a second before passing out.

"Whoa…" was all Ranma could manage.

Akane, however, remained articulate. "Ranma, maybe we should get him to Dr. Tofu's. He looks pretty beat up."

Ranma managed to nod. He picked up the unconscious Ky, and hefted him to the clinic.

-ooo-

Ky woke up a couple hours later with a big headache and an empty stomach.

"Man, I feel like I'm having a hangover." He rubbed his head as he sat up. He looked around to see Ranma and some older man with a kind face and wearing glasses.

"Let me guess, I blacked out after that ki attack?"

A nod from Ranma had him groaning.

"I've been practicing that move for months, and it still takes a lot outta me."

Ranma spoke up first. "Um, what exactly _was_ that move? I ain't seen anything quite like it."

Ky chuckled. "I actually picked it up from a video game. I was traveling through Akibahara a few months ago and passed an arcade. I was bored so I stopped in to take a look. There were two kids playing something called _King of the Fighters '95 _and one of the character's used a move like it. It's called the Power Geyser. I think I'm putting too much ki into it though. I've only used it a couple times since developing it, and every time laid me out. I think it could be effective if I could balance it right."

Ranma nodded. He knew exactly how tough it was to master new moves, especially when they dealt with expending ki.

"Well, other than being a little drained you should be fit to go," Tofu informed him.

"Thanks Doc. Show how much do I owe ya?"

Dr. Tofu shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Ranma says you just got into town."

"Yep."

"Well, do you need a job or a place to stay?"

Ky put on an embarrassed grin. "Yeah, kinda."

"Well, I need a new assistant if you're interested. Mr. Saotome hasn't shown up for work in quite awhile. I also have a spare room above the clinic. It's small, but should do fine until you decide to find something a bit more permanent."

Ky gave him a thumbs up. "So when do I start?"

"After school tomorrow. I'll show around the office and let you know your duties. You can use the room as payment, in addition to a small weekly salary. I'll go get the spare key."

"Sounds good," Ky agreed exuberantly as Tofu left the room.

"Well, look at that. I got a room and a job all in one fell swoop. Lady Luck always did smile on me."

Ranma only grinned.

"Not only that, but it's close to your place. I can whoop your butt on a daily basis, eh Ranma?"

Ranma's grin got a bit wider. "Yeah, I could use a good punching bag Ky. So nice of you to volunteer."

They exchanged a few more friendly verbal taunts before Ranma left for dinner.

-ooo-

After dinner, Ranma sat on the roof of the dojo. In his place of solitude he pondered a certain dream, and what it could possibly mean.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine. Earn nothing

Chapter Three

The next few months went by in rather the same fashion as they always do for the Nerima crew. Ranma and Akane meet Ky at Dr. Tofu's on the way to school, they took out Kuno interchangeably, they usually wound up being late for class, Ky and Ranma dominated in gym so were usually on separate teams, they ran from Akane's bento like the plague, left school and headed home.

Ky worked for Dr. Tofu for a few hours a day after school, and for most of the day when school was out. Afterwards, he'd go train with Ranma. Ky got an eyewitness experience of the raging fiancé wars. He was also present for a quite a few Akane rages. She scared him sometimes.

This was one of those times.

"Ranma you JERK! Do you know how long it took me to make this? Get over here and try some!"

Ranma, of course, was hastily shoving things into his backpack and trying his best to stay away from the quivering mass Akane called cooking.

"I baked this cake for you since you're leaving with Ky for a week! I thought I'd do something nice for you before you left!"

This statement was not lost on Ky, nor was the look in Akane's eyes. He, however, wisely stayed silent and out of the room. _'It's like my dad always said, _Be Nice. Don't Do Anything Stupid. Shut Up._' _

The situation needless to say ended with Ranma getting a taste Akane's left foot. '_At least the window was open_,' Ky thought blandly. Ranma dragged herself out of the koi pond '_Does every window face that thing?_', and proceeded to finish packing.

-ooo-

"Man, I'm glad to get out of there for awhile. Akane is drivin me nuts!"

All Ky heard was 'I'm gonna miss her.'

He marveled at the stubbornness of the both of them. He was perceptive enough to tell they liked each other. However, he wasn't foolhardy enough to mention it. It was quite a headache at times.

They reached their training site and started to set up camp.

"Hey Ranma, why don't you gather some fire wood while I set up the tents?"

Ranma nodded and disappeared into the forest.

After awhile, Ky had some broth and vegetables boiling for stew, and two rabbits cleaned and ready to go into the pot. Ranma was practically drooling.

"Man that smells good. Where'd you learn to cook?"

Ky paused in his preparation to answer. "My parents taught me. We used to go camping during the summer. Useful skill if you're going to travel like I did."

"What were your parents like?"

Ky shrugged. "Like most parents I guess. They trained me in martial arts, made me do chores, gave me an allowance, took me camping. I had a pretty good childhood. My mom would always sing while she cooked, and Dad, well he liked to quote things. Or at least sound like he was quoting things. One of his favorites was _Everybody is somebody else's weirdo_. I think he would have liked Nerima. He would have had ample opportunity to use that one," Ky finished with a laugh.

Ranma could only nod in agreement.

"Well, looks like the stew is done. Dig in." The Saotome heir needed no further prompting.

-ooo-

Ranma awoke to find Ky in the middle of the clearing with his eyes closed in concentration and his right fist held in the air before him. A slight glow could be seen around his outstretched appendage.

Ranma stood where he was, not wanting to break his friend's concentration. He was obviously training his ki, and it was never a good idea to interrupt that stuff.

"Morning Ranma."

"Yo. What's up?"

Ky broke his focus and sat down. "Trying to focus my ki a bit. I'm still trying to balance the Kyoujaku Gaizaa. I didn't want to try in Doc's place or the Tendo's so I'm takin the opportunity to train here."

It seemed reasonable to the pig-tailed youth. "Well, if you're done with that for a bit, wanna spar?"

Ky's grin spoke volumes as he stood up.

They started slow, measuring each other's defenses and balance. They leapt to the air in unison, colliding with calculated strikes. They landed and turned, each facing the other as they prepared to take to the sky once again.

-ooo-

Their week away from Nerima had put Ranma in a good mood. It was the middle of the summer so he didn't have to worry about school for a couple more weeks, and no one knew where exactly he had gone so he didn't have to worry about fiancés or rivals out for blood.

Ranma was relaxed for the first time in a long while. That, of course, changed the instant he set foot back in Nerima. This disturbance came in the form of a busty Amazon careening a bike to land on his head.

"Nihao airen!"

Said Amazon opened up a delivery box and set a bowl of raman on the ground beside to prone Ranma.

"Here is too, too delicious raman for Ranma. Shampoo go make deliveries now, but want talk later why you leave for week without Shampoo." With that the delivery girl took off at the devil's pace.

"Uh, you okay Ranma?"

Ky helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm just dandy. I have four women tearing me apart, all while trying to tear each other apart to get me, coupled with the men trying to tear me apart because the women they're interested in are tearing me apart, while trying to tear each other apart to get me!"

"That's quite a mouthful, but I see your point. I'm surprised nothing like this has happened before. I mean, I've seen Akane mad at you, but usually for good reason."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

Ky coughed into his fist and gave Ranma a pointed look. Ranma held his silence.

"It just seems to me that you have to set your foot down. You seemed concerned for their feelings, but you have to let them know what you want."

Ranma started down the street. _'I have to know what I want first'_.

The dream of Akane drifted unbidden through his mind.

-ooo-

"Hey Akane?" Ranma had walked into the dojo to find Akane hard at her workout.

"What do you want Ranma?" '_Man, she has the strength, just no finesse'_.

"I was thinking I could help you a bit, with your martial arts and all."

She glared at him. "And what brought on this change of heart? Don't trouble yourself, I'm doing just fine on my own!"

As if on cue, Akane over extended a kick and was thrown off-balance. She toppled backwards into Ranma's waiting arms.

"That's what I mean. You have no grace."

She pulled herself angrily out of his arms. "Yeah, and I'm built like a brick right? Why don't you go pick on someone else for a change."

Ranma grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her dead in the eye.

"That's not what I meant! I try to give some friendly advice, and you think the worse! I wasn't insultin ya!"

They stood there, glaring each other. After a few heartbeats their expressions softened, though neither realized it. Then Akane blushed. Ranma's gripped had shifted from her shoulders down her arms to grasp just above her elbows.

'_She can be cute…'_.

Ranma's instinct took over where his thoughts left off. He felt himself lean closer. Akane closed her eyes.

'_Is he finally going to?' _

Her lips pursed in anticipation. She felt him draw nearer, could feel his light breath on her lips. _'So close…'_. Suddenly he was nowhere near her.

"Where the heck am I now? Akane? What are you doing in Hokkaido?"

Ryoga Hibiki, the Eternal Lost Boy, had climbed out of the hole he had caused. Akane looked to her right and saw Ranma unconscious on the dojo floor, a large piece of debris close by.

A/N: You didn't think it would be that easy for them did you? Honestly, when had something NOT gone wrong? Don't worry though. It'll happen. It'll happen. I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine. Earn nothing

Chapter Four

"Wha... where am I?"

Ranma's head was killing him. The intensely bright light wasn't helping matters much either.

"You're in your room Ranma."

That voice, it sounded familiar.

"Who is that?"

The name wouldn't come to mind. His head was still fuzzy.

"It's Kasumi. Are you okay?"

'_Kasumi... Kasumi... Oh yeah! Kasumi Tendo'_.

His head wasn't hurting as bad. He opened his eyes.

He saw the eldest of the Tendo daughters looking down at him worriedly.

"Are you sure you're okay Ranma? That debris hit you pretty hard."

"I'm fine Kasumi."

Ranma managed to sit up with only a small bout of dizziness. He put on a grin to try to lessen the concerned expression on her face.

"See, fit as a fiddle."

That seemed to be enough for the caring woman. She nodded and got up to leave.

"Well, if you're feeling up to it dinner will be ready in about an hour. You must be hungry."

Ranma's stomach decided to join the conversation.

"Heh heh. I think you're right. I'll be down shortly. Oh, before you go, what happened? I mean, I remember being in the dojo with Akane, and then I wake up here."

"Oh, apparently Ryoga came through the floor of the dojo. He seemed to be lost again."

"Figures," Ranma smirked. "Speakin of which, where is pork-butt?"

"He left an hour ago. I better go get started on dinner."

"Alright, thanks Kasumi."

-ooo-

"Wow, you're really leavin?"

Ranma stood with Ky outside the house the next day.

Ky nodded, "Yep. I figured I'd go to China. I hear they have some good training halls over there."

"Well, I guess I'll see ya around then." Ranma held out his hand.

"Oh yeah. You haven't gotten rid of me that easily. I'll spar with ya when I get back. See how my efforts pay off huh?"

He took Ranma's offered hand. A gleam passed through both of their eyes.

Ky yanked on Ranma's arm, trying to throw him off balance. Ranma allowed himself to be pulled forward and ducked into a roll, and stood up still holding Ky's hand. He used the momentum to fling Ky over his shoulder toward the koi pond. He landed with a splash.

"Well, I've definitely pushed back my departure time." Ky said laughing as he extracted himself from the pond.

"Well, have fun with that. Anyways, when you get to China stay away from Jusenkyo. And the Amazons."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with ya there. Knowing my luck, I'd wind up with that curse of yours and half of the Amazon nation on my tail!" Ky joked.

Neither knew how close to the truth that statement was.

-ooo-

"Hey Ran-chan, you look a little depressed," Ukyo stated a little concerned for her fiance.

"Not really. I'm just a bit tired. I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, I figured I'd come by for some lunch. Can I get a shrimp U-chan?"

"Sure thing sugar."

"So, how's Ky? I haven't seen him around for awhile."

"Oh, he went on a training trip in China a couple weeks ago. I think he said he was wanting to experience a different culture, as well as fighting styles."

"Makes sense. It's always good to be versatile."

She set the finished dish in front of Ranma, who was all too eager to dig in. It's always good to get free food, especially when the cook isn't trying to poison you. Intentionally or not.

A feminine voice from the door interrupted his meal.

"I have discovered first hand that it is unwise to tempt fate, and Lady Luck is not always kind."

Ranma and Ukyo looked on as a red haired girl walked into the café.

Her piercing blue eyes stared out past her bangs, which were not pulled back into her ponytail. There were two strange sets of beadwork tied into her hair behind her left ear. She was wearing black baggy pants, an aqua blue tank top, and was wearing a long flowing black coat that seemed to have the sleeves torn off. The clothing seemed a couple sizes too big for her. Except for some scars on her right cheek that looked like claw marks, she looked Very familiar.

"Got any hot water?" The girl asked.

Ranma almost choked on his okonomiyaki.


	5. Chapter 5

Insert standard disclaimer here.

**Chapter Five**

"Ky!"

The red head nodded as she took a seat.

"Hey U-chan, how about a seafood special?"

Ukyo nodded as she got to work, using the cooking to focus her thoughts.

"So, you wound up in Jusenkyo?" Ranma inquired.

"Yep. I didn't even know it until I pulled myself out of the water."

"So what happened?"

"Well…" Ky began.

-flashback-

Ky was a week out in the Chinese countryside. He looked around for a large rock outcropping. After a few more minutes he spotted his landmark.

"Alright, they said head east into the forest from the rocks."

He glanced at his compass and followed it east.

"Quite a ways out here for a dojo isn't it? This reminds me of those cheesy kung-fu movies. _'Oh, the Master lives at the top of the mountain. No one has survived the perilous climb to gain acceptance to his training'. _Only I'm going into a forest in the middle of China."

Ky couldn't believe the direction his luck was taking.

First, he had found an old scroll on his way out of Japan that had given him insight to his ki manipulation. Second, he had found a cheap room on a cruise ship headed for Hong Kong, since the reservation called off at the last minute. Then he heard about a training hall out in a secluded bit of forest.

That's where things got sticky for Ky Hakubi. Good luck only lasts for so long.

Heading through a mountain pass, he had lost his footing. He barely managed to catch himself from falling of the edge. His CD player wasn't so lucky. It had his favorite Rammstein album in it. To top it off, the sleeves of his coat were ruined. He finished what the mountain had started and ripped them off.

'_That was good leather too.'_ He mused.

Now he was miles away from anything resembling civilization mocking cheesy B-movies.

"At least I haven't lost my mind. Or have I? I have been talking to myself quite a bit. Oh well, que sera, sera." He found a clearing a few miles in and decided to stop for lunch.

Pulling out an M.R.E. and the scroll, he sat down to eat and work on his training. In between bites he would focus his ki into his fist, causing it to glow with power.

Finished with his meal, he started to gather his bag.

He paused when he noticed an ant hill a few feet away, bringing the memory off one of his father's more amusing sayings.

"_It's only when you look at an ant through a magnifying glass on a sunny day that you realize how often they burst into flames."_

He shook with laughter as he exited the clearing.

_---_

He had been traveling in the forest for days, and had yet to find the next landmark.

"Damn, I must have passed it up."

Helooked up at the sky and took in the gloom of nightfall.

"Might as well set up camp soon."

He traveled for another mile and found a small clearing. He set up camp and called it a night.

---

Morning found him all too soon.

He groggily gathered his things and headed on.

The afternoon brought him out of the forest into another mountainous area. Walking on he came to the edge of a small cliff over looking a large expanse riddled with springs and scattered bamboo poles. He decided to climb down for a better look.

He made his way around half a dozen springs before stopping before one. The undisturbed water reflected the sunlight causing it to sparkle like crystal. He knelt down to admire the effect.

"Oh, be careful Sir!"

The unexpected voice caused Ky to leap to his feet in surprise. He quickly lost his footing and toppled into the spring with a shout and a splash.

He climbed out coughing, having swallowed some of the water in his panic.

"Oh, how unfortunate Sir, you fall in Nyannichuan. Very tragic story of young girl who drown there 1500 years ago! Now whoever fall in take body of young girl. Very tragic tale, but many more in Jusenkyo."

Ky glared at the man who had startled him into falling into the spring and soaking his equipment. Not only did the man not apologize, but was spouting some ridiculous tale of…

Ky gasped in shock.

"Did, you say Jusenkyo?" too focused on the Chinaman's words to notice the melodic quality his voice had taken.

"Yes Sir, this is legendary training ground of cursed springs, Jusenkyo."

Ky slowly stood up and walked away, not yet having the courage to check his body.

Several minutes later, a shrill scream could be heard throughout the area.

-end flashback-

"Man, that's something alright," Ranma whistled. "At least the joke about the Amazons didn't decide to bite you in the ass."

Ky looked at him.

"Kind of hard considering I am one now."

Ranma did choke this time.

Ky continued his story.

-flashback-

Ky had wandered the area in a daze for a week. She hadn't taken the time to change back to her normal form either, mostly for the fact that she hadn't found a stream to refill her water supply should she heat up some water.

Night had fallen and she was resting beneath a pine, rubbing her sore calves, tense from the traveling she had done that day.

She was about to remove her coat and turn in when she heard a scream echo from her left.

She instantly took off toward the noise.

'_That sounded like a little girl!'_

Running through the forest in the dark of night was a tricky feat, but warrior's instinct took over. She was not about to let some little girl be left in danger while she was around! Her breakneck pace brought her to a clearing in a flash.

There was a little girl hiding in a crop of rocks bleeding. A tiger was clawing at her, obviously hungry.

It started to turn around at Ky's battle cry, but was kicked into a tree before it could finish circling around. She noticed the girl had lost consciousness, and her world turned red.

The beast picked itself up and roared it's indignation. Ky stood between it and the girl, her battle stance one of rage. She charged forward, her ki blazing into a blood red aura. The tiger took a swipe and caught her in the face. She didn't flinch. She brought her leg up and brought it down at the cat's head. The feline's reflexes barely got it out of the way. Her foot caved in the ground beneath it.

As she jerked her leg to remove herself the tiger clawed her back, having got around behind her during her distraction. Ky quickly turned and punched the animal in the face. She smiled in satisfaction as she felt bone crunch beneath her fist. The cat wailed in agony.

As it shook it's head to fend of the pain and dizziness so it could flee, Ky brought her fist overhead.

"**_KYOUJAKU GAIZAA!_**"

The output of ki tore the beast asunder and scattered it's remains about the clearing.

Ky rushed to the girl. She was still breathing but had lost a lot of blood. Her face was pale, and her breath ragged. Ky tore at the bottom of her shirt to get some cloth to staunch the girl's blood flow.

Looking around in a panic she noticed firelight in the distance. She hefted the girl in her arms and took off, ignoring her own blood loss and exhaustion.

As she neared the light, she could make out a village. Hope spurred her on.

'_Not gonna die, not gonna die, not gonna die, not gonna die.'_

"She's Not Going To Die!"

Pure adrenaline kept Ky on her feet.

As she broke out of the forest she screamed for help, catching the attention of what villagers were awake, and waking those who were asleep.

As she saw people rush out to meet her she smiled. She passed out in a dead run.

---

Ky awoke on her stomach. Her back felt like fire, her right cheek not much better. She couldn't move her legs, not that she had the energy to do anything if she could.

"Where am I?" Ky smiled. Somehow, he had been exposed to hot water while he was unconscious.

"You are among the Juketsuzoku Amazons." an old woman said in passable Japanese.

A thought struck him.

"The girl! What happened to the girl!"

Ky tried to get up and received only pain for his efforts.

"Rest boy, the girl is safe thanks to you. She has expressed her desire to thank you when you are well enough to receive visitors. I myself wish to thank you now. She is my great-great grand daughter. No words can express my gratitude to you for bringing her safely back to me."

Ky smiled. _'She lived.' _

A tear escaped his eyes as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

---

The healing abilities of the elders of the Juketsuzoku were nothing short of amazing. Ky was on his feet again in only a matter of days, his wounds nothing more than angry red scars.

They had even found his belongings and stitched the gashes in his coat.

The old woman entered his room.

"Hello Honored Elder," Ky greeted respectfully, bowing.

The woman, Lo Xian smiled at his courtesy.

"Ky, would you come with me?"

Ky acquiesced her request and followed her to a large gathering in the center of the village.

"What's going on?"

Lo Xian smiled at him. "We are granting you an honor few ever receive. You have rescued a child of our village at the risk of your own life. If you hadn't arrived when you did, no doubt both you and my grandchild would have perished. In light of this, we are adopting you into the Juketsuzoku. For an outsider, there is no greater honor than to become a warrior brother or sister. Amusingly enough due to your mishap at Jusenkyo, you are to become both."

"Oh." It was a lot for him to take in.

He couldn't follow the ceremony very well as he didn't speak much Chinese, but Lo Xian guided him through it. Twice.

When all was said and done he had beads woven into his hair as both male and female, both halves adopted into the Juketsuzoku. He was declared Warrior Brother, and shortly after splashed with cold water and declared Warrior Sister.

The little girl, Xian Qiao ran up to Ky after the ceremony and gave her a necklace made of the tiger's fangs. Ky embraced her new sister and thanked her for the gift, with Lo Xian translating the exchange.

---

Ky stayed with the village a few more days.

"Packing up I see."

Ky turned to face the kind elder. "That I am Honored Elder. I am returning to Japan. I wish to thank you and my brothers and sisters for your hospitality, and training before I leave though."

Lo Xian had been teaching him both fighting techniques and the language. He had excelled in both.

"What part of Japan are you leaving for?"

"Nerima, in Tokyo. I would like to tell Xian Pu and Mu Tsu of their new sibling," Ky said with a smile.

He rather liked these Amazons. Granted, it was a female dominated society, and he had to follow certain laws, but all in all, it was nice to be part of something. They had made it adamantly clear that he was always welcome in the homes of his brothers and sisters, just as he would gladly welcome them into his home.

He exchanged heartfelt farewells with the village, particularly with Xian Qiao before departing.

-end flashback-

"So you're an Amazon now?" Ranma looked at her in shock.

"Yep. Quite a trip huh?" Ky laughed as she finished off her third okonomiyaki.

"So, how much do I owe ya U-chan?"

"After a story like that? It's on the house."

Ky smiled at the chef. "Why thank you, but I must insist. I couldn't let a beauty like you work so hard with as little payment as a story could I?"

"Uh.. I uh.." Ukyo was unsure how to respond. She knew Ky was a guy, but this obvious flirting from a very female body flustered her.

Ky seemed to sense her unease. She stood up smiling.

"Well, I should be off. I still Have to go to the Nekohaten." She left 5000 yen on the counter and walked out with a wave.

Ranma and Ukyo watched her leave.

"What a day this has been."

"You said it sugar."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Well, you know.

Chapter Six

School had started once again. Ranma and Akane were heading to Dr. Tofu's to meet Ky on the way to Furinkan High.

Neither was speaking to the other.

Ranma was grumpy due to his lack of sleep over the past few weeks. All seemed to be centered around Akane. Before any could reach an intimate level, and most seemed to be heading that way, he had woken up on reflex fearing something large and very solid to be impacting his head accompanied by a scream of 'Pervert!'.

Each time he was met only with darkness and a cold sweat, and an inability to return to slumber. It was grating his nerves, which in turn grated the nerves of his allegedly 'tomboy' fiancé as he was having greater difficulty in keeping his mouth shut than usual.

The tension in the air was stifling.

As they neared the clinic, they saw Ky in his usual school attire, a black uniform he had worn at another school. It seems the faculty really didn't care about the dress code. Akane surmised that it was at least because it was _a _uniform, and not just whatever he wanted like Ranma and Kuno got away with. Besides, who would argue with a guy that could create geysers of pure energy at the drop of a hat?

The tension fizzled as Ky joined the them.

"Hey Akane, miss me?" Ky joked. It was the first time he had seen her in the few days since he had returned to Nerima.

"Nope. I have enough problems with Amazons."

"I see Ranma spilt the beans? Don't worry, as long as you don't beat me in combat I won't have to marry you."

Neither Ranma nor Akane knew if it was a joke or not.

She looked over at him to try and read his expression and noticed the scar.

"Oh! What happened!"

Ky fingered the slashes across his cheek.

"What these? Didn't Ranma tell you about the tiger?"

Akane nodded.

"What didn't you tell her Ranma?" He asked looking up at the pig-tailed youth walking along the fence.

"Well, I told her almost everything."

"Almost?" Ky asked, his eyebrow cocked in curiosity.

"What about the cur-"

Ky, his attention on Ranma, failed to notice that a man watering his lawn had lost control of his hose. Ky got a face full before the man regained his hold on the errant lawn tool.

"Curse." Ky finished, tightening her belt.

"I thought it would be funnier this way." Ranma laughed.

Akane looked at Ky in shock. It quickly turned to laughter.

Ky sighed in exasperation. "Let's just go to school."

"This is gonna be a bad day. I just know it."

-ooo-

Ky's prediction was dead on. The trio was met by none other than the Blue Thunder himself.

"As the blossoms of spring lend their beauty to the coming of summer, I weep for those that summer sends away, their beauty no longer to grace this earthly realm. Such like these blossoms of spring are my fair Akane Tendo, and my pig-tailed goddess. Woe unto me who hath not laid mine eyes upon their glorious visage until the autumn brings forth the red leaves."

"Um, what did he just say?" Ranma queried.

"I think he said he missed Akane and your girl form over the summer," Ky supplied.

"Why didn't he just say that?"

"Hey Kuno," Ky hollered, "you shouldn't talk! It makes you sound stupid!"

"And who might you be? You bear a striking resemblance to my pig-tailed goddess. I weep to hear words of such displeasure seeping from such luscious lips!"

"I wonder what it's like living in a constant haze of stupidity?" Ky muttered under her breath.

"Come, let us fight. If you defeat me I shall allow you to date with me!" Kuno charged forward, bokken raised for the attack.

"I suppose I could let of a bit of steam, and show of some new moves."

Ky dropped into her preferred stance as Kuno approached. She ducked under a wide swing, twisting her body around into a slow sweeping kick. Kuno jumped over it and brought his weapon down vertically. Ky rolled to her left to avoid the strike and stood back into her ready position.

By this time, everyone that could get to a window or outside was watching this apparently new student taking on Kuno. Nabiki had her betting books out.

Ky and Kuno continued to duck, weave, and strike for a few more turns. Ky smiled, deciding to give one of her new techniques a field run.

"**_Kachu Tenshin Amiguriken!_**"

Kuno was stunned as he took a massive deluge of strikes to his torso. He remained on his feet, as Ky had significantly pulled her punches.

"You look a little pale, Kuno. You're not going to give up are you?"

Kuno steadied himself after a moment and determinedly raised his weapon to bear.

"The mighty Kuno never concedes!"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Ky continued to toy with Kuno, keeping an eye on the clock. She still had a few minutes before class. She was going to have a bit of fun to brace herself for the rest of the day. If it was going to be bad, she'd come out with some enjoyment.

"Time to finish this, **_Hakubi-Ryu Special Technique: Reikon Dageki!_**"

Ky struck out with a viscous three hit combo. Her fists glowed with energy as she pummeled Kuno with her right fist to the gut, her left hooking him in the face, and a right uppercut to his jaw in rapid succession. Kuno was launched into the air, unconscious before he left the ground.

"I guess your stay with the Amazons paid off after all," Ranma complimented. "You learned the Kachu Tenshin Amiguriken, and it seems your ki manipulation has come a long way too."

Ky grinned. "Don't worry Ranma, there's more where that came from."

-ooo-

School was dull as ever, and Ky's luck persisted. She managed to get some hot water during lunch, but the change didn't last. Rain had decided to pay Furinkan a visit during the basketball game in gym. Ky wasn't allowed to shower with the guys, being female at the time, or the girls due to the change with hot water. All she could do was change in a toilet stall.

On the way out of the school grounds, Kuno had intercepted the trio and professed his undying love to the 'Red Haired Vixen'.

Ky promptly sent him on an airline tour of Osaka, courtesy of her right boot.

"This just isn't my day," Ky mumbled for the umpteenth time.

"Aw, don't sweat it man. Why don't you join us for dinner. I'm sure Kasumi's cooking will cheer you up in no time," Ranma offered.

"Can't. I told Doc I'd stay a bit later to help organize some files. Seems the place got a bit untidy during my trip."

"Well, we could always bring you something later," Akane said.

"Nah. I'll call the Nekohaten. I still need to talk with the Amazons. I didn't have time when I got back in town. I found Ranma at U-chan's, told them about my trip, and went to Doc Tofu's. Apparently quite a few people had put their backs out that day. It was weird. We spent the next couple days restocking the bandages and splints. I'll see you guys in the morning though. Later."

They said their goodbyes and left Ky at the walkway to the clinic.

"This is actually pretty funny," Ranma said with a grin.

"What's funny?"

"Before Ky left, I had told him to stay away from Jusenkyo and the Amazons. He laughed and joked that with his luck, he would get the same curse as me and wind up with half of the village after him."

"And your friend's misfortune is something to laugh at?"

"Well think about it. When he got back, the first thing he said was he had learned first hand to never mock fate, or something like that. Now not only is he cursed, but he's been adopted by the Amazons. He practically predicted what was going to happen."

"I still don't see what's funny about that," Akane sighed.

Ranma's amusement faded.

"Yeah, you're right Akane. I guess I'm just a bit out of it. I haven't been sleeping well."

"Really, why is that?"

"I keep having these strange dreams and waking up in the middle of the night."

Ranma looked at Akane, searching her eyes for something. She could only blush under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Is something wrong Ranma?" she asked slowly.

His dreams hit him like a hammer, as the events that had transpired in the dojo before Ryoga showed up flooded his mind.

He quickly fought down the images floating in his head with visible effort. He gritted his teeth as he walked on.

"It's nothing. Lets hurry up," Ranma said curtly, running ahead.

Akane could only growl as she ran to catch up.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine, yadda, yadda

A/N: The move Reikon Dageki from the last chapter is Soul Strike. I forgot to mention that last time. ;P

Chapter Seven

"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!" was the cry that heralded the arrival of one Ryoga Hibiki. It was followed closely followed by said Hibiki driving his hefty weapon of choice, his umbrella, deep into the ground in an attempt to impale the Saotome heir.

"I take it this is the infamous Ryoga?" Ky inquired from the sidelines.

"Yep, pork-butt here loves to show up at the worst times," Ranma answered while deftly avoiding the wide arcs of Ryoga's viscous swings.

"Stand still so I can kill you Ranma!" Ryoga shouted in his rage.

"Oi! Ryoga, why all the hostility?" Ky called, trying to defuse the situation.

The fanged youth stopped mid-swing to focus his glare on the newcomer to Nerima.

"Why the hostility? You want to know why! He made my life Hell! He's responsible for everything!" He continued his attack with renewed vigor.

"Hey Ryoga, calm down for a minute," Ky called again.

He was ignored.

"Oh well, I tried," Ky grumbled.

He continued down the street to U-chan's. He was hungry. Ranma could catch up later.

-ooo-

"Yo U-chan!" Ky greeted.

"Hey sugar. Where's Ran-chan?"

"He had some prior business with Ryoga Hibiki, or rather Ryoga had business with him. The guy seems to need anger management," he mused as he took a seat. "Any who, how's business been for ya?"

"It's been pretty good. What can I get for ya?"

"Surprise me. I like surprises," Ky's face lit up dramatically. "That's it! I'll let you decide what to make me from now on! It'll be great. I'll never know what I get, and you could occasionally test out knew idea's! You know, this is good for you. Nabiki would charge for a service like this!" Ky laughed.

"New idea's huh? I suppose I could go for that. I'll sleep on it. Here ya go."

Ky dug in eagerly.

"I think okonomiyaki has become my favorite source of sustenance. You are an artist U-chan."

Ukyo couldn't do more than blush at Ky's antics.

-ooo-

"Come on Ryoga, is that the best you can do? You seem to be slacking off!" Ranma taunted.

Ryoga's control dropped further.

"AHHHHHH!"

Ryoga's onslaught was doing nothing more than wearing him out. He over extended on a thrust, a position Ranma capitalized on. He grabbed Ryoga's wrist, twisted and applied some leverage sending Hibiki through the air to collide with a rather sturdy concrete wall. He didn't stand back up.

"Alright, let's go Ky. Ky?" Ranma looked around to find his friend had gone on ahead of him.

"Damn, he's eating without me!" Ranma rushed to U-chan's.

He walked in to an unusual scene. Ky was smiling at Ukyo, who was blushing profusely.

"You two seem to be getting along. Should I come back later?" He mocked.

"Ran-chan!" Ukyo's blush deepened in embarrassment. Ky laughed nervously.

"Not at all, I was merely complimenting the dish. U-chan is quite the chef," Ky stated.

More blushing ensued.

"Well, I think I should be going. Things to do, people to see," Ky announced as he paid for his meal. "I'll see you later Ranma, U-chan."

Ranma placed his order as Ky left.

-ooo-

"Are you serious!" Akane asked Ky, a look of shock and disbelief in her eyes.

"Yes, I am. Do you want me to help you train?" Ky asked again.

"Why would you want to do that?" Akane still couldn't believe it.

"Look," Ky sighed," Ranma isn't going to help you. Whatever he says, I'm confident it stems from the fact that he can't bear to see you hurt. I've known you two for a couple months now, and I pick up on things quickly. I've seen the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. I also know that you desperately want to improve yourself. Given the strength of the other girls, and some of the things that I hear happen around you guys, It makes perfect sense that you need to improve your skills. Are you with me so far?"

"Yes…" Akane responded.

"So, I offer my services. It's not Anything Goes, and I won't teach you the Amazons' techniques, nor my own special techniques, but I will do my best to improve your form, control, speed, and ki. Now, what do you say?"

Akane thought for a minute. She looked him dead in the eye.

"Yes."

"Very well. Meet me in the Furinkan Gym tomorrow at 7:00, and don't tell anyone. Lets surprise them eh?" he finished with a grin.

-ooo-

Later that day Ky met Ranma for their sparring session.

"Hey Ky, we're buddies right?" Ranma asked in the middle of their warm-up stretches.

"Last time I checked, yeah. Something on your mind?" Ky asked, pausing his stretch.

Ranma seemed about to say something. Instead he just shook his head.

"Never mind." Ranma muttered.

"Oh, I see. I'm a buddy, but ya can't talk to me about personal stuff huh? No trust. Or maybe…"

Ky got up and headed out of the dojo.

"Where you going?" Ranma inquired.

"Just stay put Ranma. I'll be back in a sec."

Ranma shrugged and resumed his warm up.

He stood up to shake himself loose a bit, only to be doused with a bucket full of cold water.

"What was that for?" she growled.

Ky was also in his girl-half.

"I figured this would be easier for you. Now we're both girls. It's okay for girls to talk about stuff isn't it?"

Ranma sighed as Ky tossed her a towel.

"Alright." She draped the towel over her neck and sat down. Ky followed suit.

"You know I haven't been sleeping well right?"

Ky nodded.

"Well, I've been having these weird dreams. They all seem to be about, well, somebody. I ain't gonna name names so deal with it."

"Alright, calm down, calm down. I'm here to listen. Lay it on me."

Ranma drew a deep breath before continuing.

"In all of these dreams, there's this girl. It always seems to be sunset, and the way the light reflects in her eyes is just…"

"Wondrous?" Ky offered.

"Yeah! It makes her so beautiful ya know. And every time we seem to lean into each other, and as we get closer she closes her eyes and tilts her head up toward mine… and then I wake up. I've been having this same dream off and on for months now. I don't know why! She's not even that cute, and she's always yelling at me, and calling me names! Why am I dreaming about her!"

Ranma went on, completely unaware that she was practically holding up a big neon sign that said "I'm dreaming about Akane!"

All Ky could do was give her a knowing smile.

"Feel better to get that off your chest Ranma?" she asked the clueless fool.

"Yeah, I do actually. Ready for that spar?"

Ky nodded and stood up. "Just remember, if you need to talk I'm always here. _A friend is someone who is there for you when he'd rather be somewhere else._"

"More words of wisdom form your dad?"

"Yep, I've got a bag full. Now, where were we?"

"Right about… here!" Ranma shouted as she charged, initiating the combat.

The two red heads went at it for three hours, ignoring the world around them and getting lost in the dance.

-ooo-

It was dark out by the time Ky got to the Nekohaten.

They had closed only moments before, and Ky figured it would be a good time to introduce himself properly, seeing how they wouldn't have to worry about customer interruptions.

He rapped at the door just loud enough to announce his presence without being rude.

He say a light turn on inside just before a silhouette loomed in the door's curtained window.

The portal opened to reveal Shampoo, apparently not to happy to be receiving visitors. That was until she noticed the beads in Ky's hair.

"Greetings Xian Pu," Ky greeted in Chinese, bowing in respect. "I wish to introduce myself. I am Ky Hakubi, Warrior Sister and Brother of the Juketsuzoku." 

"Aiyah! Come, you see great grandmother." Shampoo said, guiding him inside.

"Great grandmother, is Warrior Sister and Brother to see you!" she called in the direction of the back room.

The withered matriarch hopped out on her staff to greet her fellow Amazons, only to be faced with one.

"Shampoo, I thought you said Sister _and_ Brother?"

"She did, Honored Matriarch." Ky defended, tilting his head and showing the Sister beads beside his Brother beads. "I have a Jusenkyo curse. The Juketsuzoku adopted both halves."

"Please, feel free to speak your native language. You must be the one who saved Xian Qiao."

Ky nodded.

"Yes, the scars on your face are a mark of honor. I have received a few letters from home. She seems to miss you, as do a few of the other more, how would you say, _mature_ girls," she said with a grin.

Ky blushed and laughed nervously. "Ya don't say."

"Yes, I do say. I hear you have also mastered a few of our villages techniques."

"Just the Kachu Tenshin Amiguriken, but I have enhanced my ki manipulation to develop a few techniques of my own, thanks to the training of the Elders."

"I would very much like to see what you can do. Would you object to sparring with my great granddaughter?"

"Do you have any cold water?" He asked.

"Yes, but don't worry about that. You are a member of our tribe now. There is no dishonor for Brother to fight Sister for the sake of training."

Ky took a steadying breath. "Very well. When shall we begin?"

"Follow me outside."

Cologne hopped to the backroom and went out the rear exit. Ky and Shampoo followed.

"Where is Mousse?" Ky asked Shampoo quietly.

"He say he have something to do. Mousse left an hour ago."

It was answer enough for him.

The two of them followed the matriarch over the roof tops of the Nerima residential area until they got to o large field.

"Well now, we shouldn't disturb anyone here. I would ask you not to hold back, but I sense a similar morality within you to Ranma's. This will be a hand to hand sparring match. You will continue until one concedes or I call the match," Cologne intoned with authority.

Ky and Shampoo nodded and bowed.

"Begin!"

Shampoo initiated, trying a leaping kick. Ky stepped to the left and turned to face his Sister. He pulled a left punch to her gut that she easily deflected and returned the attack, catching Ky in the ribs. She followed up with her shoulder, hooked his arm over her, and used her leverage to send him flying away. He righted himself in the air and landed softly, going into a defensive stance as Shampoo dove in fiercely. Ky broke away smiling.

"Well, it seems I'll have to up the effort Sister."

He raced forward and leapt with a knee to her gut, knocking the breath from her lungs. Ky took a second to let her correct her breathing and removed his coat, tossing it toward Cologne.

Shampoo got to her feet and smiled in turn.

"You fast Brother."

They took up their stances, each with considerably more respect for the other's abilities. They leapt to action simultaneously, each connecting with a right hook. The bout continued. Shampoo matched Ky blow for blow, neither reaching the breaking point. Ky smirked as he wiped the blood off his lip, a present from Shampoo's last strike.

"Next level?" he asked grinning.

Shampoo nodded, huffing as she got her second wind.

She launched herself into the sky, coming down with a knee.

Ky smiled as he charged his fist.

"**_Kyoujaku Gaizaa!_**"

Shampoo caught the brunt of the blast sending her back into the air, but away from Ky. She landed hard on the ground. Ky was a little worried, but she picked herself up with some effort.

"That good attack. You teach Shampoo?" she asked as she stood unsteadily on her feet.

"We'll see. You wish to continue Sister?" the concern apparent in his voice.

"Shampoo keep fighting. This fun."

Ky nodded, but was unsure of himself. Cologne wanted to see what he was capable of, but he didn't want to hurt his tribal Sister anymore than she already appeared to be. He knew it was also a matter of honor for her to continue.

He gritted himself for what he knew was to come. She wouldn't give up, and the Elder didn't seem inclined to call the match yet. He would have to knock her out.

Shampoo charged again.

Ky clenched his fists, not wanting to continue, but not having much choice.

"**_Hakubi-Ryu Special Technique: Reikon Dageki!"_**

His fists flashed, and Shampoo finally fell, not rising again. He checked her pulse, and was relieved that she didn't seem to be seriously injured. He dried his eyes, not remember when he had shed the tears.

"Well, you seem to have quite an ability Ky," Cologne praised. "You are a great boon to the tribe."

She seemed to want to say more, but booming thunder in the distance silenced her.

"Oh, I forgot. It was going to rain tonight."

"Good. I could use a relaxing walk."

"You like the rain, even with your curse?"

"Ah, the curse isn't so bad. Ranma just has this big macho ego. Anything he deems 'unmanly' seems to egg him on to no end. He's just too stubborn to admit the benefits."

"How so?"

"Well, I know he uses it to get discounts and free snacks. Hell, he freely admits that. It's the ability to release himself emotionally that he doesn't admit to. It seems easier to talk to him about things that affect him when he's girl-type. He refuses to be upset when he's male, and I guarantee it eats him up inside. He needs this curse, if only to be able to release those pent up emotions. Until he can do that in his natural form, I think it would be harmful for him to lose the curse."

"Well, that's quite a theory. Come, gather up Shampoo and let's return to the Nekohaten. I doubt she would like to be caught in the rain."

He complied, wrapping her up in his coat before cradling her to his chest.

He followed Cologne at an easy pace, not wanting to disturb to young woman in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: It's mine! I stole it! I'm lying. I didn't.

Chapter Eight

"He didn't come back last night," Dr. Tofu informed Ranma and Akane.

They were surprised to find that Ky wasn't waiting for them on the way to school, and so had asked Tofu about it.

"Well, thank you doctor. If you see him, tell him we stopped by."

"I will. Have fun at school you two."

They spent the rest of the trip wondering where their friend was. He was usually punctual, and not being around for a school day was worrying the both of them.

'_I hope he doesn't forget about tonight,_' Akane thought.

The trip was deafeningly quiet without Ky's wisecracks. School wasn't much better.

-ooo-

They saw wayward friend sweeping the front walk of the clinic on the trip back home. Her red hair bright in the slowly fading light.

"Hey Ky, everything alright?" Ranma called.

"Yeah. Sorry about this morning you two, something came up. Oh, I won't be able to spar for a while. My 7:00 time slot is kind of occupied for awhile."

"Well, that's okay. So, where were you today?"

"I was filling in at the Nekohaten," Ky's usually jovial voice took on a more somber undertone. "I hurt Shampoo a bit last night. It's nothing serious, but she had trouble getting out of bed. Cologne had us spar to test my ability. She wouldn't give up, and I had to knock her out or insult her. I chose the lesser of two evils. I'm not about to insult my Sister. Whatever my personal views, this is something that happens in the Amazon village. She was prepared for it, and fully expected me to give my all. I'm an Amazon now. I did what I had to."

It was obvious that she was still upset over the encounter.

"Who knows, with any luck she'll start chasing after you instead of me."

"Yeah, thanks for that. She's cute and all, but I don't think you're that lucky. Hey, I'll see you guys later, I still have some work to do. Between Doc, and the Amazons I'm learning some shiatsu points. Might come in handy later. See ya," she said as she went inside.

Ranma and Akane waved as they headed on home.

-ooo-

7:00 rolled around quicker than Akane thought it would. Well, time flies…

"I'll be back later Kasumi," she informed her sister after dinner. "I'm going to a movie with some friends tonight. I'm not sure when I'll be home, but it won't be too late."

"Alright Akane. Be careful."

"I will."

She rushed out and headed for Furinkan.

She found Ky in the gym in her girl form. Her brilliant red hair made the faded red gi she was wearing seem almost pink in comparison. She wore a tight black shirt beneath it.

"At least one of you has some modesty," Akane mused at the observation.

"Go ahead and change in the locker room. Just be quick. I want to get as much done as possible."

Akane nodded and jogged to get changed.

She walked out in her light yellow gi.

"Alright, drop into your stance and do a few katas. I'll try to evaluate your technique."

Akane complied, and performed a simple kata.

"That's enough. You seem to focus on power. You need to work on your finesse. Watch me."

Ky moved through a fluid and balanced kata. Akane was mesmerized by her grace.

"Your as good as Ranma."

"I don't know about that. We seem evenly matched, but there's no telling since we hold back during our spars, but do you see what I mean? With a balance of speed and power you will improve your ability. Let's spar."

It became painfully apparent that Akane lost control quickly. She was unable to successfully strike Ky, and got frustrated. Her frustration quickly lead to anger and she lost focus, and thus her control went out the window. Ky demonstrated the point by using Akane's anger and momentum against her, sending her flying through the gym on several occasions.

"Stand down," Ky commanded when Akane prepared for another charge.

Ky could still see the anger smoldering in Akane's eyes. She could feel the heat from her aura.

"You need to control your anger Akane. That is what's holding you back. Reign it in. Control it. Once you let your rage control you, you've lost your fight. It wouldn't have been as simple to throw you around if you had maintained your focus."

Ky's words calmed Akane significantly. She knew Ky was right.

"We'll work on it together. Controlling your emotions is one of the hardest things to accomplish, but its necessary. Unless you can maintain focus you'll never be able to harness your ki, and you'll never improve beyond your current ability."

Akane could only nod.

"Don't feel top down Akane. Ranma has the same problem, but it applies to a different aspect of his life."

"Really?" She had always thought Ranma had a firm reign on himself. Unless he was insulting her, that is.

"Oh yeah," Ky went on sitting in the bleachers. "I mean, he can keep his cool in a fight, but anything else? Forget about it. I think it might have to do with his father. That fat panda grilled it into him that emotions are for girls. It seems the only way he can express himself with anything other than arrogance is in his girl form. He's struggling with himself. You can see it in his eyes. Next time you want to know what he thinks, read his eyes."

Akane took a second to let it sink in. This wasn't what she was expecting from her lesson, but it was… important. Whether it was improving herself or not, she would listen to everything Ky told her. He didn't seem the kind to waste words when something mattered.

"Well, ready for another go?" Ky asked lightly, getting up.

Akane nodded. She was going to give her all.

"Good. Now, when you start getting angry I want you to take a moment to calm yourself. Let me know if you need a minute to do so. We're trying to improve your control remember? I won't be upset if you have to stop for a bit, alright?" Ky instructed her fierce student.

"Okay."

Ky prepared herself for Akane's attack.

"Groovy. Let's begin."

-ooo-

It was a sore Akane that Ranma walked to school with, but a surprisingly happy Akane.

"Hey Akane, I've been meaning to ask you, why are you smiling like that? The movie couldn't have been that good," Ranma questioned, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Movie?"

"Yeah, movie. The one you went to with your friends last night. Did those stupid girly pictures fry your brain or something?"

"And what's that supposed to mean! Are you calling me stupid?" Akane fumed.

"Hey! All I did was ask what your so happy about this morning! It's not my fault you couldn't remember about some stupid movie!" he yelled back.

"Why you per-."

Akane cut herself off, and tried to reign in her temper.

'_Control Akane, control!_' she admonished herself.

Ranma didn't know what to think. Right about now Akane would usually be trying to belt him into next week. Instead, she stops and starts breathing deeply!

"Alright, who are you and what have you done to Akane?"

"I am Akane you pervert," she said flatly. "I'm just not in the mood to fight with you right now. Let's hurry up, or Ky will think we forgot about him."

They found Ky leaning against a lamp post, lazily watching the clouds drift by.

"What's up Ky?" Ranma greeted.

"Yeah, you seemed to be off in your own little world. You didn't forget about us did you?" Akane asked, lightly socking him in the arm.

He winced and rolled his shoulder around trying to work out the sting. Akane had, and quite intentionally, hit him in the same bruise she had inflicted on him during her training the previous night. He had, after all, told her not to hold back during their last spar. He seemed to be regretting it this morning.

"What happened to you Ky? I know Akane has the strength of a gorilla, but it couldn't have been that bad!" Ranma joked, unintentionally insulting Akane yet again.

"Ranma," she starting to yell, but after a pointed look from Ky she leashed her anger again. She chose to glare at her fiancé and walk off.

"What's her problem?" Ranma asked rhetorically.

"I believe it's your uncanny ability to speak faster than you can think," Ky answered.

"I wasn't really looking for an answer."

"That's the problem with rhetorical questions. One can never be sure if a question asked was rhetorical or not."

"Well, it's like my father used to say, _Keep your words tender and sweet for tomorrow you may have to eat them."_

Ranma just looked at his friend.

"You know, I'd like to meet your old man sometime Ky."

"Do you now. And why would that be?"

"I'd like to hit him. See if he has any words of wisdom for that," Ranma dead panned.

"Don't worry Ranma, a word to the wise ain't necessary. It's the stupid ones that need the advice."

"And what's that supposed to mean!"

Ky just grinned before taking off after Akane.

"Laugh it up pretty boy! I'll get you later!" Ranma hollered after him before running to catch up.

-ooo-

That night, Akane's training continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer goes here!

Chapter Nine

"Nice night out," Ky observed after his three hour training session with Akane.

The fiery young woman had come a long way since her training started only a couple weeks ago. She had been able to control her anger during their bouts, but still had the occasional slip when Ranma was around. Ky didn't blame her.

'_Her style has improved immensely as well,'_ he mused.

And indeed it had. She now flowed with her strikes, rather than trying to overwhelm outright. She still had a long way to go, but her improvement was something to be proud of.

"Ranma, your graceless tomboy is going to give you a very big surprise," he laughed to himself. "I just hope you don't get mad at… What is that?"

Ky stopped in his tracks in front of a rather strange shop, an 'Open' sign hanging in the window.

"Strange to be open this late. Wonder what they sell."

Ky walked in, curiosity overriding weariness. A bell over the door signaled his entrance. The haze of incense filled the store. A squat old man sat behind a counter, pouring over some ancient tome and muttering to himself.

"Fell free to look around. All purchases are final." He never looked up from the volume that grasped his attention.

Ky just nodded, not caring if it was a useless gesture or not. There was something here. He could feel it, as if it was calling to him. He wouldn't ignore the feeling in his gut. It hadn't steered him wrong before.

He stopped before a low shelf, various curios riddled the surface. His eyes instantly fell upon one. An earring, it's aqua pendant shaped like an engorged '9' no bigger than a 50 yen piece. He took it to the counter.

"How much?"

The shopkeeper glanced at it.

"Ah, a magatama huh. You know, they're said to house the spirits of fallen warriors. 5000 yen and it's yours."

Ky paid the man and left with his prize, though he wasn't sure why he considered it such.

"Oh well. It looks cool anyway."

Ky went home to finally take the rest he had put off with his visit to that shop.

-ooo-

"Hey Ranma, Akane," Ky greeted the pair the next morning.

"Hi Ky," they said in turn.

"You guys have anything planned after school?"

"Not that I can think of," Ranma replied.

"Me neither," Akane said.

"Groovy. Ranma do I have a surprise for you. Could we meet in the dojo after I get off of work tonight? This is going to blow your mind." '_I hope._'

The Anything Goes heirs nodded in agreement.

"Grooviness."

Akane rolled her eyes at Ky's vocabulary.

-ooo-

"Foul sorcerer! Release Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed girl!"

"So much for a quiet day," Ky groaned. "Ranma, what exactly did you do to him!"

"Hey, don't look at me! He was crazy before I got here!"

"And you! You seem to hold the key to my red haired vixen!" Kuno screamed, taking a few swings at Ky.

"I'm assuming Nabiki sold you that information," Ky muttered, avoiding Kuno's blade.

"Hey Ranma? Wanna try Attack Pattern Whammy?" Ky grinned.

"Sure, but why do you insist on those names?" -sidestep-

"I like adding spice to life! Flashy is a good thing Ranma. Don't you watch anime?" -hop-

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with it?" -duck-

"I'll explain in a minute." -lean-

"Alright, let's do this." -flip-

Ky and Ranma stood to either side of Kuno and manifested their aura's, though unbeknownst to Kuno and the gathered crowd it was just for show.

"**_Anything Goes - Hakubi-Ryu Joint Attack Stage One! Flipping Bird!" _**They called in unison.

They simultaneously flipped backwards, kicking Kuno in the jaw with both feet sending him flying vertically in the air.

"**_Joint Attack Stage Two! Double Rising Phoenix!"_**

They leapt after the airborne menace, rotating counter to each other. Ky slamming his foot into Kuno's gut as Ranma got him in the back.

"**_Joint Attack Final Stage! Premature Burial!"_**

They raised their fists and nailed Kuno with a wicked double hammer blow sending the kendoist hurtling to the ground like a rocket and driving him a few feet into the concrete. They landed lightly on either side of the crater.

"Well, that was fun. To bad we have to pull our punches with the Blue Thunder here," Ky grinned, dispersing his theatrical aura.

"Alright, now explain your love for flashy names," Ranma demanded, banishing his own aura.

"Well, it's an anime thing. The longer a technique's name is, the more powerful it is. Whether that applies to real life or not, I still like flashy. Just look at those senshi people over in Jubaan. Sure, they could probably do their job in sweat pants, but it's that pizzazz that set's them apart from everyone else! How cool would that attack have been if we just said 'launch, kick, slam'?" Ky responded.

"Alright, alright! We'll go with big and flashy. Besides, you got a point. It was funner to yell out that big attack. Come on, before we're late again."

Ranma and Ky ran off to class, leaving a stunned crowd behind. Akane looked from them, to Kuno, and back again before shaking her head.

"Boys," she muttered before running to catch up.

Kuno just gurgled in unconsciousness.

-ooo-

"Alright Ranma, ready for the surprise?" Ky asked.

They were sitting in the dojo, Ranma leaning lazily on his side propped up on one elbow.

"If it has to do with that funny earring, I don't want one," Ranma said flatly. "Where'd ya find that thing anyway?"

"Oh, I bought it last night," Ky replied. "I thought it looked cool. But that's not the surprise so don't worry, I'm not gonna make you wear an earring."

"Yay for me," Ranma dead panned.

"Be nice Ranma," Akane huffed. "Besides, I think it does look good on him."

"Alright, sorry man. What's the surprise than?"

Ky steeled himself for an outburst.

"Well, as you know I've been preoccupied lately. Every might at 7:00. What you may not know is that I have been helping Akane with her martial arts."

Ranma stood up stiffly.

"So you're the reason Akane has been in pain these past few weeks?" he asked gruffly.

"Ranma, don't get mad at Ky. You weren't going to do it, so I got help from someone who would. He's helped me a lot Ranma. How many times have I lost my temper lately?" Akane said, leaping to Ky's defense.

That put Ranma back on his heels for a moment. He could only recall a handful of times.

"That's not the point!"

Ky stood up.

"Ranma, I knew you would take this hard," he said in a calm voice.

"You've been beating up my fiancé! You're damn right I'm takin it hard!" Ranma yelled at his friend.

"You've been beating up Akane!" a voice yelled from the door of the dojo.

They all turned to see a very mad Ryoga glaring at Ky with murder in his eyes.

"How dare you! Prepare To Die!" he screamed as he charged, his rage leading his strike.

Akane leapt in front of Ky, grabbed Ryoga's wrist, and sent him flying across the dojo with an amount of finesse Ranma had never seen from her. She glared at her fiancé.

"That's what Ky has been teaching me!" she said angrily. "I have to get better Ranma," her voice softening. "I can't rely on you to always protect me from the others. I won't rely on you to protect me. I'm a martial artist, too Ranma. A few bumps and bruises are to be expected. Pain is one of the lessons we learn by."

She turned to Ryoga, who was still slumped against the wall.

"Akane threw me..." he kept muttering, tears in his eyes.

"Ryoga, I'm sorry if you misunderstood what was happening. Ky offered to train me and I accepted. I value your friendship, but I won't have you attacking my other friends for no reason."

"But blindsiding your fiancé is alright?" Ranma growled under his breath.

"Alright, time out!" Ky called out, hoping to curb the rising anger that permeated the dojo. "Ranma, could I talk to you outside?"

Ranma nodded, heading out the door. The cool night air was helping to cool his head. He turned to face Ky.

"Alright," Ky began. "Yes, I offered to train Akane. Yes, she got a few bruises, but she's gotten better!"

He removed his shirt, revealing angry purple and yellow bruises all over his torso.

"For every mark I gave her, she gave me three. You saw how easily she dealt with Ryoga. Would you have believed she could do that without seeing it?" he asked his friend.

"No, I wouldn't. I'll admit she's gotten better, but that doesn't change the fact that she got hurt."

"Look, I know you care for her, regardless of how much you say otherwise." he finished quickly, cutting off Ranma's obvious attempt at denial. "But the fact is, she is a martial artist. I guarantee you that it shames her to not be able to fight her own battles. She may like the romantic idea of having a knight in shining armor to always be there for her, but she wants, no, she _needs_ to be able to defend herself! How often have you lost a battle?" Ky asked, waiting for an answer.

"A couple," Ranma said at length.

"And how did you feel?"

"Mad. Ashamed."

"How do you think Akane feels, knowing that she couldn't stand up to the likes of Shampoo?" Ky continued, bound and determined to make Ranma see logic.

"I guess the same," Ranma answered, thoroughly abashed.

"Now, do you see why I offered to train her?"

Ranma nodded.

"Would you feel better if you conducted her training from now on?" Ky asked carefully.

"Yeah, I would."

"Alright, now are you going to take her seriously? She wants to learn, but more importantly she wants to learn from you," Ky told him, putting a hand on Ranma's shoulder.

He noticed something in the darkness by the pond.

"What's with the pig?"

Ranma looked up.

"What?"

"The pig." Ky pointed behind Ranma. "The one with the bandana. I haven't seen it around before."

Akane stepped out.

"Did Ryoga come by here? I calmed him down, and he said he needed some air. He left his bag behind, and I was hoping he didn't forget it. P-chan!"

She rushed over to her pet piglet.

"Where have you been? Mama's been worried about you!"

She walked back into the house, cooing at the happy swine.

"Well, that was random," Ky mused.

"Not as random as you think," Ranma growled.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. All I know is that I'm gonna kill that breakfast side dish if he sleeps in Akane's room again."

"Eh? Are you jealous of a piglet?"

"I ain't jealous!"

"Ranma! Green is a terrible color on you," Ky joked.

If Ky had any doubts about Ranma's feelings, he thought he now had all the proof he needed.

"Alright, I'll stop teasing. Anyways, I'll keep a lookout for Ryoga and let him know about his gear. See ya."

"Yeah, you do that. I'll talk to ya tomorrow Ky."

Ky left the grounds as Ranma contemplated how to remove P-chan from Akane's room this time.

"I think I should ask Nabiki about living wills," he muttered as he walked into what could very well be certain death.

-ooo-

Kuno was sitting in the kendo club's equipment room organizing the gear. He was a little upset at the quality of opponents at that night's kendo tournament.

"The sword of Kuno is mighty indeed, tough it seems wasted against rabble such as those. Verily, mine arm would serve well, were I but born a century ago. A noble samurai I would have been! I am the very pinnacle of honor and nobility! What cruel jest the fates have made of mine existence!"

Kuno continued to cry out against the perceived injustices of his life, never knowing the danger behind him.

-ooo-

Ranma's group arrived at Furinkan, only to see an ambulance, and several police vehicles by the gates.

"What's going on?" Akane asked a nearby officer.

"A student was found in the kendo equipment room earlier this morning. Apparently he was attacked sometime after a tournament."

"How bad is it?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know. There were no witnesses. Everyone on the kendo team had left earlier that night. It seemed to be a ritual of his to stay after and meditate and see to the equipment. We think it happened sometime then.?"

"Damn. I knew not many people liked Kuno, but to put him in the hospital? That's a bit much," Ky said.

A detective walked over to the trio.

"Are you Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, and Ky Hakubi?" he asked.

Each nodded as he said their name.

"I'm Detective Yamahara. I'd like to ask where you three were last night between 9:30 and 10:00 last night."

"Well, Ranma and I were at home watching a cheesy monster movie with my sister Nabiki."

Ranma nodded his agreement.

"And you?" Yamahara asked Ky.

"I was in my room above Doc Tofu's clinic. I'm his assistant."

"Can anyone back that up?"

"Yes, we were going over some files for today's appointments until 9:45, then turned in for the night. I've been having trouble sleeping lately so I asked him to use a shiatsu sleeping point on me."

"Alright. I'll get a hold of him to confirm. Other than that, do you know of anyone who would, or could attack him without much of a struggle?"

"Well," Akane began carefully, "as far as 'would' I'd say about half the school. As for 'could', only the three of us, the Grandmaster of the Anything Goes School Happosai, Ukyo Kuonji, Ryoga Hibiki, Cologne, Shampoo, Mousse, Pantyhose Taro, maybe his sister Kodachi, umm, I think that's all."

"Don't forget the Pigtailed Girl, or the Red Haired Vixen," Ky muttered rubbing his temples.

"What was that?" the detective asked.

"Nothing important. Kuno was delusional. Ask anyone," Ky responded.

"Right, anyway school is going to be canceled for today while we get statements. You can go on home. We'll come by if we need any more information."

"Man, who'd have thought someone would attack Kuno like that?" Ranma asked the others as they walked home.

"I didn't. Sure he was an ass, but..." Ky left the sentence hanging, not really needing to finish it.

"Well, I guess that means we can train some," Akane said, trying to divert their attention to something else.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna see if Doc needs some help this morning," Ky said as they approached the clinic.

"Alright. Come on by later. We need to have a good spar again man," Ranma offered.

Ky agreed and headed inside.

"This can't be a good sign, can it Akane?"

She glanced at Ranma, seeing the worry in his eyes.

"It'll be alright Ranma. It's nothing we haven't dealt with before."

"I hope you're right Akane, but I have a bad feeling about this one."


	10. Chapter 10

Standard disclaimer, things of that nature...

Chapter Ten

Ranma and Akane were sitting on the porch watching the clouds drift pass.

Their training session went by a little roughly due to Ranma's hesitance, but Akane couldn't have been happier. She had been given a few drills on speed and balance that Ky hadn't been able to teach her, and was sure she would improve quickly.

Whatever thoughts the two were engrossed in were quickly ground to a halt as a soft feminine voice was carried on the breeze from down the block. After a moment they where able to make out the words of a song.

_Chansu to yuuhi ga sasayakikakeru _

_Demo ne Aoi ribon wa hodokenai _

_Shining, Dreaming Ikinari shiokaze ga kawaru wa _

_Ai shite 'nai wake ja nai _

_Demo, ima wa kaeritai... _

_Tasogare wa itsu demo _

_Fushigi no kuni mitai _

_Hoshi wo kazoesaseru no _

_Kon no burezaa enburemu NO! NO! _

_Miecha dame to nuida hazumi ni _

_Kimi no shisen atsukute _

_I'm a lonely girl, so lonely girl. _

_Futari de iru no ni namida ga desou _

_Fui ni aoi ribon ga kitsuku naru _

_Shining, Dreaming Ikinari Kiss nante komaru wa _

_Ai shite 'nai wake ja nai _

_Demo, ima wa kaeritai... _

"Who is that, do you think?" Ranma asked his equally curios fiancé.

"I don't know, but it sounds like they're by the gate," was all the answer she had.

And she was right. At that moment, a very girl-type Ky opened the gate and strode in, eyes closed and headphones on, as she sang away. She halted, suddenly aware of an audience.

"Uh, hi. You know, I swear that old lady has surveillance cameras posted around the block," she said, turning off her CD player. "It seems impossible to go by her house without getting splashed with that damn ladle."

"Yeah, I know," Ranma said impassively. "Now, what's with the song?"

Ky grinned awkwardly.

"Heh, heh. Well, it's one of my favorites, but I can't quite go around singing it without getting funny looks. Not as a guy anyway. Write it off as a guilty pleasure. Kind of like ice cream and someone else who happens to have a certain curse. Not that I'm naming names mind you," Ky finished looking at Ranma with a playful smirk.

"Alright, I won't bug ya about it. So, ya up for a spar?" Ranma asked hopefully.

"Why Ranma, I thought you didn't hit girls?" Ky replied, a look of mock horror crossing his face. "Wahhh! Ranma wants to beat me up! Me, just a helpless girl who never wanted anything but love!" she cried out, falling to her knees dramatically.

"It wasn't that funny Akane," the pig-tailed youth told the woman giggling at his side.

"Well, it's nice to see _someone_ with a sense of humor. Honestly Ranma, you need to lighten up."

"Alright Ky, what are you really? There's no way your normal," Ranma asked, already dreading the possible response.

"I'm...actually, I'm a super-magical human. I have been hiding this fact for a long time. But I have this precious kingdom to go back to. The reason why us super humans have long hair is that our great king Rubalru had a miracle vision when he was about to die. The person who gave him this vision is called Great Kandora! When Kandora used his super magic power, King Rulbaru's Super-Ultra-Magical-Force was freed like a bird and made him grow Ultra-Strong-Magical white long hair from his head! Just then, what happened was when King Rulbaru was resting, an enemy kingdom suddenly attacked him. He was in such a terrible situation! He then asked Kandora for power! And then-!"

"ALRIGHT! Jeez, you never take anything seriously!"

"Ranma, if I took everything as seriously as you, I'd have had an aneurysm by know. I'm actually quite surprised that you _haven't_ had one!"

"She's right Ranma," Akane said, joining the conversation. "And you," she indicated Ky, "watch too much anime. Besides, I didn't think guys would like _Fruits Basket_."

Ky smiled. "Akane, you'd be surprised. _Fruits Basket _was a great show! Especially when you get into the antics with Hari, Shigure, and Ayame! Then you add in Tohru, who is too cute for words, then the rivalry between Yuki and Kyo, and you have a fun, dramatic, and compelling story. But that's not the point. The point is, your fiance is a stick in the mud."

Ranma looked at Ky, boredom etched into his features.

"You like speeches, don't you."

"A little. If you like, I could drop tact and hit you with the brutally honest truth. What do ya say? Want my opinion, flat, blunt, and to the point?"

"Sure, it can't be as bad as Akane's cooking."

Ranma was once again on the receiving of a large blunt object to the head, the administered object this time being the table.

"You jerk."

Akane stormed into the house.

"Well, that you had coming."

Ranma pushed the table off of himself and sat back up.

"You're not helping Ky."

"You're right, but you're making things worse."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Alright Ranma. I'm gonna lay it out for ya. Do _not_ interrupt. You're going to want to, I know, but once I finish, I'm going to leave and give you time to think."

"Okay. I'll let ya finish."

"First of all, you need to think before you open your mouth. The comment about Akane's cooking is a prime example. It's clear that her cooking ability is a sore point with her. The few times I've seen her concoctions, I can see why. Yes, she happens to be a terrible cook, _but _every time I've seen it, it has been something for you. Like the 'cake' she made before we left for that week of training. She wasn't going to see you for a week, and decided to do something nice for you."

Ky could see how much Ranma wanted to say, but he stuck to his word and suffered in silence.

"Granted," she continued, "it was a travesty, but it was the thought behind it that mattered. She cares for you, just like you care for her. Your both just too damn stubborn to admit it! I know you had a bad upbringing. Your pop's the worst role model anyone could have. I wouldn't wish him on Hitler! Well, yeah okay, I would, but that's straying from the point. Don't worry about what he thinks. You should know by now that he's an idiot. Jusenkyo is a good example of that. It's okay to express what you're feeling. Hell, Mr. Tendo cries at the drop of a hat! Romance and love are not things to hide in shame."

Ky sat down on the porch beside Ranma, a pained look on her face.

"I'm going to tell you something I haven't spoken of for a long time. A couple years ago, my mother passed away."

Ky's voice became strained, but she spoke on.

"At her funeral, my father told me something. He said 'Ky, live your life in such a way that you would have no regrets if you died the next moment'. That's the way my mother lived."

She broke out into tears, no longer able to contain her grief.

"I miss her. My father was right, but there's a piece missing from what he told me. Something he could never bring himself to say, and I've figured it out by watching you and Akane. 'Live your life in such a way that you would have no regrets if _she_ died in the next moment'."

When she had finished Ky stood and left, saying not a word, nor looking back.

Ranma walked into the house, deep in thought. He never saw Akane sitting by the door, tears in her own eyes. She had heard everything.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma (la, la, la!), but Ky's all mine (la, la, la!) , and I don't make a dime (la, la, la!). Well, crap.

Chapter Eleven

Ranma didn't have much time to think about this latest information from his friend. As soon as he was in his room he was assaulted by something cold, and very wet.

"Hello Ranma m'boy!"

Happosai was back.

"AHHHH!"

Ranma proceeded to belt the lecherous old man from her thoroughly groped bosom.

"Why Ranma? I haven't seen you for months! All your old master wanted was a hug, and this is how you treat me? I'm gonna cry!"

And cry he did. Ranma showed no sympathy, as was to be expected. Instead, she followed up with a kick in the geezer's vicinity. Said geezer, of course, countered with a rather flimsy looking tobacco pipe. As thin as it looked, it still managed to send Ranma through the roof at an amazing velocity.

"Still needs work..." the old man said to himself.

-ooo-

Ranma extracted herself from the dumpster that had served as her landing pad.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon. Must've made an impression."

Ranma looked over to see the red head that had left her only minutes before.

"It's not that, Happosai's back in town. Little pervert pulled a 'splash 'n grab'," she said, indicating her chest.

Ky would have laughed, but had had a little experience with unwanted groping herself. While contact with her chest as a man wasn't a big deal for her, there was an inherent defensive reaction to having her breasts felt up as a woman. She sympathized.

"Well, how 'bout we get some ice cream? I'm still a little depressed from earlier, and you look like you could use some sweets yourself. It shouldn't be too close to dinner so Kasumi shouldn't get mad. Besides, its not like anything could spoil your appetite anyway."

Ranma was easily convinced.

-ooo-

"And what you two lovely ladies like?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have a brownie 'a la mode and a chocolate shake," Ky ordered with a grin." And can I get a nice big cherry on that?" she finished with the ever popular 'puppy eyes'.

"No problem," '_Hook, line, and sinker.' _"And you miss?" he asked of Ranma.

"I want a nice big tropical parfait, and could I get a little bit more whipped cream?

The waiter never stood a chance.

"You think we went a little overboard there?" Ky inquired.

"Not a chance. Girl-type is the only way to cruise for eats. It's not my fault the guy has no control. I'm a martial artist, I look for weakness," was her half hearted reply.

"Eh, fair enough. Look, about earlier. I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread that around. I'm still a little upset over my mother's death."

Ranma nodded in agreement. She looked up with a happy grin as their desserts were brought out. Ky threw up a happy front as well.

"Here you go ladies. I hope you enjoy."

Ky took a hearty bite of her ice cream lavished brownie. She almost choked when she saw the napkins that accompanied the sweets.

"What?" Ranma asked as her friend almost gagged.

Ky pounded her sternum to ease the food down and coughed a couple times, clearing her throat.

"He gave us his phone number! Look at this!" she exclaimed holding up the napkin.

"'Makoto Shinsen, 555-8937. Call me, ; )'. Oh, I'm telling U-chan about this! This has 'girl-talk' written all over it," Ky said, breaking out into laughter.

"One problem. You're a guy."

"Hey, I may be a guy, but right now I'm a girl. You can't blame me for wanting to make the best of this curse can you?"

"Yeah, but 'girl-talk'? Isn't that going a bit too far?"

"Shut up and eat your parfait."

-ooo-

Ranma walked into the Tendo home cautiously. She knew that Happy was around somewhere, and she wasn't taking any chances. She made it to the furo without incident, and happily changed form. Once again male, Ranma headed down for dinner.

Happosai had yet to make an appearance so far, but Ranma was on edge none the less. Chaos arrived in the form of an overly giddy Amazon.

"Nihao! How is Airen?" Shampoo cooed in her broken Japanese, clinging to Ranma like a drowning victim to driftwood.

Ranma just sighed and excepted the onslaught to come.

"What do you think you're doing with Shampoo Ranma!"

"Ranma is Shampoo's airen. He do what he want!"

Akane of course knocked Ranma into next week in a fit of jealousy. Not that she'd admit it. Ranma now found himself upside down and leaning against the outside wall watching his fiancés get into an argument that came close to blows. Akane stormed off in a huff, making Ranma wonder what Shampoo had said. Every one else at the table had turned red. He made out an 'Oh my', most likely from Kasumi.

Shampoo walked toward, a victorious grin on her face. She didn't notice Akane coming from behind with an LBO (large blunt object) in hand. Naturally it wound up in Ranma's face.

The next thing he saw was a ceiling, and Kasumi's concerned face.

"Maybe you should've been my fiance Kasumi. I'd be in a lot less pain," he mumbled.

Kasumi smiled and said... something. He couldn't make it out as he fell back into the blackness of oblivion.

-ooo-

School came and went.

"You know, schools getting a lot more dull without Kuno around," Ky mentioned on the way home. "I wonder how he's doing?"

"I don't know. It must be bad if he's still not well enough to leave. I mean, just look at what he bounces back from dealing with you and Ranma?" Akane supplied.

"Eh, she's got a point. I've given Kuno a thrashing almost on a daily basis since I got here, then you showed up and joined the Kuno Bashers Club. I'd almost swear that guy has a higher pain threshold than Ryoga. After the Bakusai Tenketsu training!"

"He's determined if nothing else. 'Akane Tendo, my tigress. Pig-tailed girl, my stunning goddess. Red haired vixen, my fiery nymph of passion! I must have them all!'. The guy just doesn't get it. I'm surprised he hasn't come to the conclusion that we're sisters or something."

"Ky, for my sake as well as yours, don't tempt fate. You remember what happened last time you mouthed off like that? Just before a certain trip to China?" Ranma intoned.

"Yeah, yeah. But if anyone here needs lectured about mouthing of its-"

"C-c-c-cat! AHH!" Ranma ran in the other direction.

"What the hell? Akane, what just happened?"

"Well Ky, Ranma's afraid of cats."

"Eh? Cats? But cats are so cute and lovable! How could anyone be afraid of cats!"

"Alright, let me throw you into a pit full of starving cats with fish sausage tied to you to learn a technique. When it doesn't work the first time, I berate you for your pathetic ability, tie fish patties to you and repeat the process several times thus scarring your delicate ten year old psyche."

"Nuff said."

"Come on. Lets go find that jerk."

"Righto."

-ooo-

They found Ranma hiding in a tree inside the gates of Furinkan. He wasn't hard to find as he was splashed a block down and left a trail of water to the school.

"Ranma, its okay to come down now. The kitty is gone," Ky said in a mockingly mothering tone.

Ranma made a few quick glances around he area before climbing out of the tree. Ky almost laughed at the panicked expression on the usually cocky youth.

"So, the great Ranma Saotome has a weakness after all!"

"That's enough Ky. Don't you have work to do at Dr. Tofu's?" Akane asked.

"Yeah. He had a few extra appointments today, then I have to meet Cologne at the Nekohaten. I'll see you two later."

And with that, Ky was off.

It wasn't long before he was face to face with Ryoga Hibiki.

"You! I'll teach you to hurt Akane!" Ryoga growled.

"Wait man, didn't Akane already explain this to you? Hey, watch the umbrella!"

Ryoga wasn't listening. He swung his umbrella in a deadly arc, nearly taking off Ky's head. Ky managed to duck it, and rolled inside Ryoga's striking range. He was momentarily dazed when Hibiki's forehead connected with his.

"Hey man," he said shaking his head, "That hurt!"

Ryoga smirked as he hopped back, bringing his umbrella back into play. He thrust it at Ky's ribs, but missed as Ky lurched to the left. Shaking the last of the dizziness from his mind he dropped into his stance.

"Alright Ryoga. Let's play."

He didn't get his wish as the two were doused by some random water accident.

"Damn water traps!" Ky yelled brining her attention back to Ryoga, only to see a pile of clothes before her.

"Huh?"

A black piglet poked it's head up from the neck of the shirt.

"Ryoga?"

Ky remembered the piglet the night Ryoga had vanished, and Ranma's strange jealousy over the black swine.

"Oh, My, God..."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Yeah, um, you know.

Chapter Twelve

"You're P-chan!" Ky yelled, bewildered at this new turn of events.

"Squeee!"

"Yeah, yeah. Lets get you some hot water, than you get to explain yourself, and you _will_ explain yourself," she told the pig with a hint of anger in her voice.

She picked up Ryoga by the bandana, and slung his bag and clothes over her shoulder. She walked into the clinic and went up to her small apartment to get the hot water she needed for the explanations she demanded. She dropped the piglet in the shower and turned the water on to it's hottest setting. Soon a bristling Ryoga stood before her.

"That was hot you know!"

"Good," was the icy reply. "Here's your clothes. Get dressed."

When Ryoga was dressed, Ky led him to the living area.

"Now, explain. Why are you masquerading as Akane's pet?" Ky's eyes flashed with a cold anger that set even Ryoga back.

"It's all Ranma's fault! He's the reason I was cursed!"

"But why are you posing as a pet! I thought it was strange that Ranma was so upset about Akane fawning over a little piglet, but now it makes sense! She doesn't know does she!"

Ryoga opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of a convincing reply.

"I didn't think so. What have you seen? What has she told you? There's not much reason for modesty or secrets around cute little piglets that could never talk about it. What do you have on Ranma that he hasn't told her!"

Ryoga said nothing.

"What kind of sick, honor less swine are you? I think your curse is appropriate for you. I promise this to you, on my honor as a martial artist, and on my honor as an Amazon, Akane _will _learn of this. I don't take kindly to people who take advantage of my friends. You have made an enemy of me Ryoga Hibiki. Now get out," Ky growled, the coldness of her rage manifesting visibly.

Ryoga was petrified. The knowledge that Akane would learn of his curse, the he was P-chan, and the cold aura surrounding Ky was too much for the emotionally fragile young man. The glow in Ky's eyes held Ryoga like a deer in headlights.

The cracking of Ky's knuckles snapped Ryoga from his daze. He took off out the window, hoping to get lost for a long time. He knew his life in Nerima was over.

Ky forced the anger out of her mind, and changed into her red gi to help Dr. Tofu.

-ooo-

"Akane, Ky is here to see you," Kasumi told her youngest sister. "He's waiting outside by the gate for you."

"Thanks Kasumi."

Akane went out to see what was up.

"Hey Akane. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, I was just watching some cheesy anime. Ranma's giving me a break from training tonight, so there's not much to do."

"I see. Go grab your gi. There's something we need to do. It's not too strenuous, so Ranma shouldn't get mad."

"Well, alright. I'll be right back."

Akane ran inside and grabbed her gi and a towel, stuffing them into her overnight bag, and returned to Ky.

"So, what's up Ky?"

Ky didn't answer. Instead he motioned for her to follow him. Akane bristled a bit at being ignored, but let it slide. He led her to the Furinkan gym at a brisk pace.

Akane went to change when they entered the empty room.

"Akane, I want you to listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you," Ky said solemnly when she returned.

"Alright. What's wrong Ky?"

"There's something that, for one reason or another, Ranma hasn't been able to tell you. I don't know what that reason is, but I would wager that it's a good one given his reaction to it. I'm going to kick his ass if I find out otherwise."

He studied her face for a moment. Confusion and worry fought for dominance.

"I don't know how you're going to take this, but it involves that piglet from the other night."

"P-chan? What could P-chan have to do with anything," she asked skeptically.

"Keep in mind that Ranma does not like what has been going on. I've not talked to him yet because this is something you have to know. Ryoga has been to Jusenkyo. I can't think of another explanation for his condition. Whatever good thoughts you have of him, discard them now. He is honor less."

"What do you mean?" she asked, not liking the direction this was going.

"Akane, Ryoga is P-chan," he said softly. "I've seen the change myself."

"You're lying! There's now why! Not when I've told him everything!" she yelled, slamming her fist into Ky's chest in despair. "He's slept with me! He watched me change! I told him my every secret!"

She slumped to her knees in tears. Ky held her and let her cry herself out.

"It all makes sense," she said between sobs. "Why they always fought, why Ranma seemed so jealous, and why he... Oh god. That's why Ranma always snuck into my room at night. He was trying to protect me."

"He wasn't able to tell you, but I promise you he didn't like what was going on. He was pissed when you walked off with that pig that night."

Akane tears ceased after a few more moments, replaced with anger and humiliation.

"I'm going to kill him," she growled.

"Come on, lets work some of your anger out," he said, standing the lifting Akane to her feet. "No holding back. I want to see how far you've come under Ranma's tutelage."

It was a long night for the two martial artists.

-ooo-

Akane confronted Ranma in the dojo shortly after returning home.

"Why didn't you tell me about Ryoga?" she asked quietly.

"What about him?"

"His curse."

Ranma stumbled in his kata and fell on his back.

"How did you find out?" he asked at length.

"Ky told me. He said that you must've had a good reason to not tell me, but he had no such problems. So, why didn't you tell me?"

Ranma wasn't sure about what was going on. He was expecting a torrent of rage from his fiance when she found out, but she was standing there calmly and actually trying to get his side of the story.

"I gave him my word as a martial artist that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"So you just let him take advantage of me!"

"I made that promise before you showed up with your 'what a cute pig' routine! I had already given my word, so there was no way to tell you! That's why I kept sneaking into your room at night! And I dropped plenty of hints too! Just because I couldn't tell you didn't mean you couldn't figure it out!" he yelled.

"I know."

Ranma was completely caught of guard. Akane stood there with her head held low.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"I said I know. I already went over all of this with Ky."

Ranma silently gave thanks to any gods, spirits, or divine beings of any sort for sending Ky Hakubi into his life. He seemed to be the eye of the storm that was Ranma's life, the high ground in a flood of chaos.

"So, what're you going to do?" he asked carefully.

"I don't know. I'll probably thrash Ryoga next time I see him. I don't want to see him again. I told him things I've never told anyone." Akane fought back a fresh run of tears and turned to leave. "I'm going to bed."

Ranma sat in the dojo well into the night going over the conversation with Akane. He couldn't get over the guilt that he should have said something to her, and honor be damned.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 (cue tears, Soun style)

A/N: Hey, hey! It's been awhile hasn't it? Those of you who had placed bets that I wasn't dead may collect their winnings from Nabiki at the end of the chapter. That is, of course, assuming that you can find Ms. Tendo. Well, enough banter. On with the story!

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ryoga was roused from sleep by a malevolent aura drawing close to his camp. He quickly slipped into his pants and grabbed his umbrella before exiting his tent to face the incoming threat.

His eyes met a silhouetted figure enveloped in a crimson aura. It's menacing eyes glowed evilly in the night.

Ryoga felt something familiar about this aura. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"How are you, and what do you want?" he growled, hefting his umbrella defensively.

The figure cackled, an odd sound that seemed to reverberate causing a strange double-voice effect.

"Answer me!" Ryoga demanded.

"**I desire your pain**," the figure answered, his voice sending chills down Ryoga's spine. "**You were warned to leave Nerima. I am your punishment**."

"I'm not in Nerima!" Ryoga defended, knowing full well that he was lost.

"**Yes** **you are, but it doesn't matter. You won't leave. Ever.**"

Ryoga barley had time to register the attack before he was sent hurtling into his tent.

"**This is going to be fun. I haven't been able to play for awhile. I think I'll savor this.**"

Ryoga extracted himself from his tent, and charged his foe. The man sidestepped Ryoga's enraged thrust. The lost boy parried a half a dozen lazy swipes and countered with a wicked backhanded sweep, blasting his opponent in the ribs and sending him into the wall surrounding the lot.

"**So the pig packs a punch,**" the man taunted as he returned to his feet. "**I guess it's time to finish what I came for. Pity, I was having fun.**"

Ryoga watched in panic as the man shrugged his blow off like it was nothing.

'Not even Ranma could recover that quickly!' his mind screamed.

The man laughed evilly as he slammed his fist into the ground.

"**_Kyoujaku Wave!_**"

The last thing Ryoga knew was a rush of ki racing toward him, it's red tint seeming like the very fires of Hell reaching out to embrace him in eternal torment.

-ooo-

Ranma thrashed on his futon unable to sleep. His guilt not letting him find peace.

"Damn, it's 2:30," he grumbled as he looked at the clock on the dresser.

Ranma's attention was drawn to his window as a bright glow lit up the night sky.

"That's weird. I think that came from that empty lot," he said to the empty room.

He opened the window and leapt to the wall surrounding the Tendo estate before taking to the rooftops. He made it to the lot seconds later. He was not expecting the sight before him.

A deep gouge scorched the earth from the ground beneath Ranma and ended at the other side of the lot, where Ryoga was embedded into the wall, his clothes in tatters.

"Ryoga!"

Ranma ran over to his friend/rival and sighed in relief when he discovered that Ryoga was still breathing, though it was labored.

"Hold on man, I'm gonna get help," Ranma told the unconscious teen as he raced to Tofu's clinic.

He slammed his fist on the front door repeatedly, screaming for the doctor.

"What's wrong Ranma?" Tofu asked as he threw open the door.

"It's Ryoga. He's stuck in the wall in that empty lot a few blocks over. I've never seen him hurt this bad," Ranma answered in a rush.

"Alright, I'm gonna call an ambulance then I'll be right over. You go back and wait in case anything happens," Tofu ordered.

Ranma nodded and ran back to the lot as Tofu went for the phone.

-ooo-

Ranma trudged into the Tendo home an hour later. The EMS team had said that Ryoga was stable, with only minimal injuries. They hadn't allowed Ranma to ride with him to the hospital, but said he should be able to visit in the morning.

Ranma started up the stairs, deep in thought.

'_Alright, Kuno's pretty easy to get the drop on, but Ryoga? And who could cause that gouge in the ground? Cologne maybe? what would she have to gain from beating up Ryoga? She would more likely be trying to pair him up with Akane. Happosai wouldn't have a reason to attack him. Akane was asleep, at least I'm pretty sure she was. Damn it all. Kuno and Ryoga... Why bother with either of them? Unless it was someone after Akane._'

That stopped Ranma in his tracks.

'_Someone after Akane?'_

Ranma tried to recall all the suitors Akane had vying for her attention.

'_Let's see. Mikado was pretty determined to kiss her, but no way he could take out Ryoga. There's the horde of perverts that tried to beat her before school awhile ago, but they couldn't even take her out en masse. Unless there's someone new that hasn't introduced themselves yet I'm at a loss.'_

He decided to try to find answers in the morning. Ranma walked into his room and flopped onto his futon, making an attempt to get _some_ sleep that night.

A/N: Yes, yes. Another short chapter. I apologize, but the creativity pool is drying up. I know where I'm going with the story, I just don't have the gas to get there. I don't know how long it will be before the next chapter comes to me, so I'm going to work on a few other ideas that are nagging at me. Maybe that will get this story flowing again. As always, feel free to send me comments. Reviews are always appreciated as well. I like hearing what you have to say about my works (good or ill), and I'll try to answer any questions you may have. Until next time.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Blah, blah yadda, yadda.

Chapter Fourteen

Ky was waiting for the Anything Goes heirs as he did every morning. Only, it wasn't like every morning. As Ranma approached, he noticed a pained look in his friend's eyes.

"What's up Ky?" he asked as he dropped from the fence.

"I don't know man. When I woke up I found out the hard way that my ribs were cracked, and I was wearing my street clothes and coat," Ky answered with a wince.

He gingerly rubbed his tightly wrapped ribs.

"Sounds like you got in a fight," Akane replied.

"Impossible. I've been having trouble sleeping lately. I know I'm gonna sound like a kid, but I've been having some bad nightmares for the past few weeks so I've been using a shiatsu sleeping point to help me get some rest. There's no way I could have been out. Not even sleepwalking."

"Stranger things have happened. I was having my life force sucked dry by a demonic version of my girl-half one time," Ranma said off-handedly.

"That's a new one on me. Something I should worry about?"

"Nah, that old freak Happosai used some funky incense to pull that one off. Speaking of which, I'm surprised he's only made the one appearance lately. Usually he's around for weeks at a time," Ranma answered.

"Anyway, I'm gonna talk to Elder Cologne after school today. Maybe she could help me figure out what's going on," Ky informed his friends. "In the meantime, we better hurry before we're late. I really don't want bucket duty today."

Ranma and Akane agreed whole heartedly.

-ooo-

"Nihao, welcome to Nekohaten!" Shampoo greeted as the bell above the door rang, signaling a patron. "Oh, Brother Ky hungry? Great-grandmother make you too, too delicious raman!"

"Not right now Sister. I need to speak to Elder Cologne about something."

"Oh, and what might that be sonny? I have a little bit of time before the dinner rush starts. Come with me. We'll talk in the kitchen," Cologne said.

Ky followed her into the back, and sat in the stool she pointed to.

"So, what do you need?"

"Well, I've been having nightmares lately so I've had trouble sleeping. I've used a shiatsu point to put my body to sleep, but this morning when I woke up I was dressed and I had four cracked ribs on my right side. I was hoping you might be able to offer some insight, since I shouldn't have been able to sleep walk, let alone get dressed and get into a fight," the young Amazon said, removing his school jacket and shirt slowly to expose the wrappings on his torso.

"Hmm. Interesting. What kind of nightmares are you having?" the old woman asked.

"I don't really remember any details after waking. All I know is that they're full of pain and bloodshed, and the someone screaming a name. I just can't remember what the name is," he replied, a distant look in his eyes.

"I think you should stay here for a couple days. Maybe I can determine what is going on, but tonight you're getting some rest. I'll give you some Chinese herbs to suppress you dreams. You're looking a little haggard. You could use a shave too," she joked.

"Yeah, well I had other things on my mind this morning."

Ky rubbed his stubble with a little embarrassment, and withdrew into himself as he traced the scar on his cheek.

"Do you know how Xian Qiao is doing?" he asked as he refocused on the present.

Cologne cackled for a moment.

"She is well. She actually sent a letter for me to give you so it's fortunate that you came today," she said, handing him an envelope produced from her billowing sleeves.

Ky smiled as he say the immaculate handwriting of the girl he had saved months ago.

'_Greetings Brother Ky,_

_Are you well? Soon I'll be old enough to join the hunting parties, since my twelfth name day is only a week away. What is life like outside the village? I wish you could be here. I miss my big brother, and my big sister. Elder Lo Xian said it might be okay for me to visit sometime after my name day. That is, if it's alright with Elder Khu Lon. I have to go now. It's time for my archery training. I'll try to write again real soon, okay Brother? Bye._

_-Xian Qiao'_

Ky smiled as he thought of the girl he had come to care for greatly during his short stay in the Amazon village. His eyes brightened as a thought came to him.

"Would it be possible to return to the village in a week? Her twelfth name day is coming up, and I want to surprise her. I miss the tribe. Most of the Amazons went out of their way to make me feel welcome when I was adopted into the Juketsuzoku."

"I think that would be alright. She would be very happy to have you there for the celebration. I suppose I could have a trip set up to leave tomorrow afternoon. You should probably go now. You'll be late for work. Came back here when that doctor lets you go tonight. I'll have the herbs brewed for you to drink," Cologne directed.

"Thank you Elder. I'll be here," Ky said politely.

He shrugged his shirt back on, and slipped Xian Qiao's letter into his pocket before taking his leave of the withered matriarch.

-ooo-

Three day's later found Ky in the middle of the Chinese wilderness, well on her way to the Juketsuzoku village.

"Let's see, Elder Cologne said that the first patrols should be about here," she said quietly as she poured over the map Cologne had provided.

A slight sound to her left alerted her to the band's presence, even as the party leader strode into the small clearing that Ky had stopped in.

"Greetings Sister," the warrior said, approaching casually.

Ky bowed briefly and replied, "Greetings. I am Ky, Warrior Sister and Warrior Brother of the Juketsuzoku. I have come to visit my sisters during Xian Qiao's name day."

"Xian Qiao speaks of you often, though sadly I have not had the pleasure of meeting my new sister," she said embracing Ky. "I am Sun Xiang. Come, I will escort you home."

-ooo-

"Ky!" Xian Qiao said, glomping onto the red head with childish abandon. "I can't believe you came!"

"Did you really think I'd miss this if I could help it? I'm hurt sister," Ky replied lightly as she held the girl tightly.

"I know, but Japan is so far away! You have to tell me all about what happened since you left me!" Xian Qiao announced said eagerly.

"Oh, it's not as far as you think, and I think tales of my recent exploits can wait until I get settled. Now come on, show me where I'm gonna be stayin huh?" Ky said with a laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Show's not mine. So sad for me...

Chapter Fifteen

Ranma was snapped out of his meditation by a very familiar Chinese dialect echoing in the dojo. He turned to see Ky, girl-type and approaching him with a young girl at her side.

"Hey Ky. It's been awhile," Ranma greeted.

"A month isn't that long Ranma. Anyway, Ranma Saotome, this is my sister Xian Qiao. Sister, this is Ranma," Ky introduced.

"Hello Xian Qiao," Ranma greeted with a bow," Is this your fisrt time in Japan?"

She nodded. "I turn old enough to leave village a month ago. I wanted visit to Sister's homeland, and see Sister Shampoo," she answered, struggling a little with the still unfamiliar Japanese language.

She was pretty excited when the elders said she could come back with me, but we can talk about that later. Some hot water wouldn't too much to ask for, would it?"

"Of course not, come on."

Ranma led his two visitors into the kitchen for the ever present kettle Kasumi always has so thoughtfully ready. Ky poured it over her head, and immediatly swooned as the transformation completed.

"Whoa," Ranma exclaimed, grabbing Ky's shoulders to steady him. "You don't look so hot. What happened?"

"I, don't know," he answered. "When the change was done, I felt this wrenching in my gut. Maybe it's because I spent most of the last month as a girl. Has anything like that happened to you?"

"Nope. I just hate turning into a girl."

"Maybe it's something about the curse. Man, my head is swimming so much I can't think straight."

Ky turned on the tap and splashed some cold water on his face to help clear his head, and simultaneously activating the curse. He blinked as the roiling in his gut ceased.

"Funny. I feel fine now."

Xian grasped Ky's hand, a worried expression on her face.

"Is Sister okay?"

Ky rubbed her sister's hair affectionately.

"I'm fine now kiddo. I should probably take it easy, but a week on a boat is no way for a martial artist to spend his time, or _her_ time, as the case may be. You know, I've never hated pronouns this much before I got this curse. I'm sure Akane feels the same sometimes," Ky said, an impish grin adorning her face.

"No, Akane doesn't seem to care about pronouns. Boy or girl, I'm still just that perverted idiot."

"I'm sure none of it could possibly be your fault either," Ky said sarcastically.

"Of course not! She's the one... yeah, okay. Maybe you're right. Have I ever told you how much I hate you Ky?" Ranma replied with a look of mock anger. It was spoiled by the grin in his eyes.

"Don't give me that look Ranma, you'll send me into 'Damsel-In-Distress' mode," Ky retorted, placing the back of her right hand on her forehead, her left over her heart, and her best 'oh-dear-me' look. She gave a prolonged sigh for good measure.

Ranma choked back his laughter.

"Ky, that was terrible. Remind me to give you a few pointers."

Ranma blinked as his statement hit him full force between the eyes.

"I didn't just say that, did I?"

Ky and Xian nodded.

"Oh man."

Ranma's female guests broke out into a rather large fit of the giggles.

"Um, Ky? Are you giggling?" Ranma asked his friend.

Ky reigned in her mirth long enough to answer. "Hey, I'm a girl now. It's allowed."

When the giggle-fest was over, Ky announced their departure.

"Leavin so soon?"

"Yeah. I need to take Xian over to Elder Cologne, and see if Doc needs any help today.I wonder how much homework I need to make up...

-ooo-

The next day found Ranma and Ky in the Tendo's dojo running through warm-up katas.

"You ready Ky?" Ranma asked as he finished his stretching.

"I'm always ready Ranma," he answered with a smirk as he tightened the belt of his preferred red gi.

The two of them dropped into their ready stances, Ranma's loose and unassuming, and Ky's focused and controlled.

Xian Qiao watched from the side, giddy at the chance to watch her Brother in action.

The two combatants leapt at each other almost simultaneously, fists halted in mid-strike. A few testing blows were thrown to measure defenses, and they separated.

"I guess that time in Joketsuzoku wasn't wasted, eh Ky?" Ranma asked with a smile.

"Nope. But for every hour of training I got, I also was asked the million dollar question of 'When is Cologne bringing back Shampoo's airen?'. I think they're getting impatient." Ky's expression sobered a bit with his next statement. "Ranma, I want you to understand something. If Elder Cologne demands it of me, I must help her. As much as I'm glad that we're friends, I'm also a potential enemy. I promise you this, on my honor as both a martial artist, and Warrior of the Joketsuzoku, I shall do nothing dishonorable. Xian Qiao, I ask you to stand witness to this vow, my sister."

"Xian Qiao understands Brother, and stands witness on behalf of Joketsuzoku Amazons. Now finish match! Xian Qiao wants Brother to beat Shampoo's airen!" She siad with infectious laughter.

"She's right about one thing at least," Ranma quipped. "That's enough of the daytime drama awards. Let's get to the testosterone ridden brawl!"

"Whoa. Testosterone. Big word there Saotome. Did you read a dictionary while I was away?" Ky shot back, his smile back with a vengeance.

Ranma chuckled as he went low for a sweep that Ky lazily hopped. He retaliated with a punch at Ranma's head while he was standing back up.

What he didn't notice was that Ranma was coming up with an uppercut aided by the momentum of his sweep. Both fists connected, sending Ranma to the ground and Ky flying back through the air.

Both fighters righted themselves and charged again.

As the match continued, Ky felt his blood heat. The thrill of battle was intoxicating. Adrenaline coursed through him.

'_Let's take this up a notch,' _he thought. He suited actions to words as he increased the intensity of the bout. Ranma compensated with a grin.

Ky began to subtly charge ki into his right arm.

'_Ranma should be able to handle this,'_ he thought. He didn't stop to think of where he had learned the technique. If he did, he would have realized that he hadn't.

Ranma barely noticed the shift in Ky's aura in time.

"**Aka-Raikou!**"

Ranma dodged to the right as red electricity coursed through Ky's arm, discharging nearly a foot from his fist as he threw a powerful straight punch.

Ky blinked as the energy dissipated.

"Wha… What was that?" He looked at his hand in bewilderment.

"What was that Ky? I thought this was a friendly spar? It's nice to see you learn new techniques and all, but I get the guinea pig treatment enough as it is."

"Aiya! Big Brother powerful!" Xian said with admiration.

Ky shook his head.

"There's just one problem." Ky said darkly. "I never learned that technique."

---

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this one. I hope to get the next chapter up and running soon, but I can't promise anything. The story takes me as it will, and sometimes it takes awhile for it to slap me across the face and say 'Get busy!'.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Yeah, I know. It's been quite awhile. I expect just a few more updates untill this story is completed and I hope to get them soon, but as we all know I'm not too great on posting frequency. I try though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, which is a shame because than I would have the money to build the Tendo residence.

**Chapter 16**

Ranma looked anxiously at his friend during gym. It wasn't often that Ky was too distracted for sports.

"Strike three! You're out!" the umpire called as Ky stared dumbly at the home plate.

"Huh? Oh, right," was all the response he managed as he returned to the bench.

"What's with you today man?" Hiroshi asked bewildered.

"Yeah, you're usually as good as Ranma! Now you're worse than Gosunkugi!" Daisuke added.

Ky just shrugged at his schoolmates' interrogation. He looked up at the sky, not really seeing before suddenly coming back to himself.

"I'm leaving."

Ranma looked on in surprise as Ky walked back to the locker room ignoring the coach's shouts. He jumped up after a moment and pursued his friend.

He stood at the end of the lockers as Ky tugged off his gym shirt, the scars on his back an angry red.

"Hey Ky, what's wrong man? You're not yourself today."

Ky paused from changing.

"You remember when I told you my mother died a few years back?" he asked softly.

Ranma nodded.

"Well, the day after tomorrow is the anniversary of her death. No, thats not right. Her murder."

Ranma took a step back at the flash of rage that sprang into Ky's eyes.

"We were out shopping one evening," he continued, "when I was twelve. She stopped at a vendor to check some vegetables for stir fry. I remember whining because I wanted raman instead."

He laughed hollowly.

"Little kids are so selfish aren't they? I ran ahead as we left the vendors stand. When I turned around moments latter, my mother was nowhere to be seen. In fact, I was practically alone on that street. To this day I wonder why she waited so long to go shopping. At first I thought she had checked a stand down a side road. I ran around for twenty minutes looking for her. Then I saw the beads from her necklace scattered on the ground by an alley."

Tears were freely falling down Ky's face as he spoke, but something held Ranma back from trying to comfort him.

"As I walked toward the alley, a man ran out, nearly knocking me down. There was something red all over his hands, but I ignored him. I ran into the alley and saw my- my mother..."

Ky grabbed the locker as he faltered, his strength twisting the metal frame.

"She had been raped! And when she fought back, he stabbed her! She was a martial artist! Just like my father! Just like me! And still this happened!"

He screamed in torment and rage as he tore the locker from the wall and hurled it across the room. He fell to his knees and slammed his fists into the floor cracking the cement foundation.

"I couldn't even avenge her! The murderous bastard was hit by a car as he fled! He was dead before he hit the street! My mother was taken from me and my revenge torn from my grasp."

Ranma ran forward and grabbed Ky as tendrils of energy radiated from the despairing youth. He was thrown back as a burst of malevolent power erupted from his friend.

Ky clutched his head and screamed in rage, despair, and agony as more power coursed through him.

His eyes burned. His breath scorched. His very blood felt like it was boiling.

Ranma could only watch in horror, too stunned to move, as energy raced along the floor, up the walls, and along the ceiling.

The lights shattered, and the pipes burst shooting water everywhere.

Whatever was happening to Ky only seemed to intensify with the activation of the Jusenkyo curse.

He almost vomited as Ky's male form seemed to rip itself away from that of his female, the magatama now hanging from his ear and shining like a crimson sun.

Ranma's eyes darted between the male and female Ky with no clue of what to do, or think.

The panic of helplessness was setting in.

**"Ah, so good to be free again,"** the male Ky said, a strange double quality to his voice. **" How long has it been...? Ah yes. About five years."**

He looked down at the now unconcious female form and smirked.

**"My last bit of fun. Tell him- no, **_**her**_**, 'Cruxis sends his regards'. **_**Her**_** mother was quite a screamer."**

The possesor of Ky's male body gave Ranma a sinister grin before blasting a hole in the wall and leaping out into the sunny schoolgrounds.

Ranma stumbled over to Ky's female body and was relieved to find a pulse.

"What the hell is going on now?"

**End Chapter 16**

**AN: **Woo hoo! Finally chapter 16 is finished! Took me bloody long enough though, didn't it? I'm almost starting to expect nasty emails demanding updates, untill I realise that my writing isn't THAT good. I hope it makes for an entertaining story at the very least.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, and I'm broke.

**Chapter 17**

Ranma looked down at Ky's unconcious body as he paced back and forth in Tofu's examination room.

"This is very strange," Tofu said at length.

"What is it?" the younger man asked, stopping his nervous walk.

"His, her... ehem. _Ky's_ ki has been halved, in addition to being locked in the curse form."

"Yeah, well I think it has something to do with that Crucio-whats-his-face's walking OUT of him with his male body. Ky was staring off into the blue all day at school, and just ups and leaves in the middle of gym. I caught up to him in the locker room, and he tells me... Well, it ain't my place to say, but then he starts screaming! I went over to see what was wrong, and I get hurled away by a blast of ki, and let me tell ya it felt wrong," Ranma finished with a shudder.

"Wrong? Wrong how?"

"Like... Like when you have a puddle of water, with a little bit of oil in it. It doesn't look to bad, but when you touch it it leaves that slimey feeling on your finger. You can tell it's polluted when you feel it. I've felt some bad ki before. That depression stuff Ryoga throws around is near the top of that list, but this was worse. I don't recall feeling anything quite this _evil_. Not even Happosai, and his is like liquid perversion!"

"Is there anything else that you remember Son-in-law?" Cologne asked, seeming to appear from nowhere.

"Ah! Don't sneak up on me like that ya mummy!" Ranma cried as he fought to slow his heart rate.

Cologne responded with a head-strike from her cane.

"Who's a mummy?"

Tofu decided to try and regain some order before Ranma threw a tantrum.

"Ranma, is there anything else? Anything at all?"

Said martial artist thought for a bit, replaying the events from that afternoon in as exacting detail as he could.

"The only other thing is that when his body split, his earring went with the male body. Cruxis."

"Hmm. Well, there's not much that can be done for Ky except for plenty of bed rest. I think her ki should replenish in a couple weeks. Normally a drain this massive would take longer, but Ky seems to have stamina almost equal to Ranma's."

"Very well. Son-in-law, bring Ky and follow me. She is an Amazon after all, and so I shall see to her health. Xian Qiao is going to be rife with worry," she said with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, she does seem to care about Ky quite a bit, doesn't she."

Ranma lifted Ky up onto his back and followed the matriarch to the Nekohanten.

-ooo-

Sure enough, as soon as Ky was placed in one of the spare rooms above the Nekohanten, Xian Qiao was at her side.

"What happened to Big Sister?" she pleaded with tear streaked eyes.

"I'm not sure child, but she will recover in a few days. For now, I do not want you to leave this building unless I am with you. There is a great evil loose in the city," the withered elder answered.

Xian Qiao nodded silently as she fought to control her emotions. It would not do for an Amazon Warrior to weep at the drop of a hat, after all.

Ranma smiled at the love the young girl held for Ky. His friend was going to need all the support he could get when he woke up. Cruxis' words as he fled was one message Ranma did not want to pass on, but it was not something he could hide from his friend.

"I'm going to go find the others and let them know to be careful. I hear Ryoga is getting released from the hospital soon, so I should probably stop in and tell him what's going on as well," Ranma said as he started to leave.

-ooo-

**A flash of red erupted before him as a scream seemed to chill his very soul.**

**The young man ran on, hoping to find the source of those screams. He knew that voice that was crying for the pain to end.**

**Surrounded by the darkness of void he ran on, yet the voice seemed to be farther away with each frantic step he took.**

**The man made a sharp turn to the left though there was nothing but darkness to guide him, and still the voice cried in pain.**

**His eyes bled from the sharpness of the nothing surrounding him, and still the voice cried in pain.**

**A flash of noise, like sharp metal piercing flesh rang in his ears, and still the voice cried in pain.**

**He stopped and tried to gain his bearings, and still the voice cried in pain.**

**Taking off like a shot he continued his frantic run, and still the voice cried in pain.**

**He saw a figure standing over a body, but couldn't seem to close the distance.**

**The figure laughed sadisticly, and the voice no longer cried out in pain.**

**A cold emptiness passed through him as she realised that he was too late.**

**The figure turned towards him, a red glint in his eyes and a vicious smile on his face.**

**The man stopped in his tracks. It was **_**his**_** face staring back at him. **_**His**_** face covered in the blood of the woman on the ground.**

**His breath stopped as he recognised the woman. Her hair matted and stained a darker red, soaked in her own blood. The torn dress. The spreading pool of her life's blood.**

**He had seen this before.**

_**"MOTHER!!!"**_

**He clutched his chest in a vain attempt to ease the pain in his heart only to discover that it wasn't his body.**

**It was the lithe form of a young woman.**

**Her stolen body chuckled as it licked the blood from it's fingers, it's grin growing ever wider.**

**The gem hanging from it's ear glowed brightly as it's body shook with the laughter of the damned.**

**---**

Ky woke screaming.

**A/N:** Well, here's the next chapter. I've changed the rating to M to accomodate for the darker nature that this story is developing. While I don't plan on getting too graphic, I would rather err on the side of caution. As always, comments are welcome and encouraged.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah... we all get it by now I hope ;P

**Chapter 18**

Xian Qiao jolted awake at Ky's scream, yelling out in kind. Seeing her Sister awake, she quickly reigned in her startlement.

"Oh, Big Sister, are you alright?" she asked, worry plain in her voice.

Ky took a furtuve look at her surroundings.

"Xi- Xian Qiao? I'm okay, just a little weak. Where am I? Did something happen?"

The bedroom door slamming open cut off any response Xian Qiao was about to make as Cologne and Shampoo burst into the room.

"Oh! Sister Ky is alright!" Shampoo cried as she wrapped the slightly smaller girl in an affectionate embrace. "I thought bad man had come back!"

Ky threw Cologne an questioning glance.

"Bad man?" she voiced.

Cologne sighed, and for once, it seemed her age was finally bearing down on her.

"Ky, I have troubling news for you. It seems that an evil spirit was sealed into the earring you aquired not long ago. A malevolent entity known as Cruxis was sealed by my ancestors centuries ago into that very bead. Over time the bead was lost, and seems to have made its way to Japan. The spells sealing Cruxis within must have diminished, for he has possesed your male form. Ranma, Mousse and the Ryoga boy are out there looking for him, but no luck so far. Rather I should say Son-in-Law and Mousse are looking for him, as Ryoga seems to have gotten himself lost again."

Ky looked at the Amazon matriarch in shock as she digested the information.

"Spirit... Sealed by your... Ryoga... My body..."

Ky fumbled with her thoughts, trying to find some form of order in the chaos. A comforting pressure on her hand gave her a focal point and brought her back to the present. She looked at Xian Qiao, who held her hand with a loving smile. Drawing a steady breath, Ky Looked at her Elder.

"First of all, if you knew about the bead, why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked calmly.

"As I said," Cologne started, with a bone weary expression, "the bead was lost long ago, and I only recently realised of my mistake in forgetting of it."

Ky flinched at the regret in Cologne's voice.

"Don't beat yourself up Elder. No one is blaming you. Now about Ryoga? I thought he was in the hospital?"

"Yes, well. You have been unconscious for about a week now. Ryoga was released four days ago. He seemed terrified at the thought seeing you, but when he heard of what happened, he took up the fight as well. Of course, we haven't heard from him in two and a half days. He's probably somewhere in Germany for all we know."

She said the last with a hint of a chuckle.

"Terrified of me?"

"Yes. You remember, Cruxis has possesed your male half. It stands to reason that he has been tainting you ever since you first wore the bead."

Ky was hit with a moment of clarity.

"He was the one who attacked Ryoga, and Kuno as well I'd wager. It fits. I bet I was giving the bastard free reign over my body with that blasted shiatsu! It's no wonder I'd wake up dressed and sore! My spirit was subdued by my own hand, and all he had to do was step in and go for a joy ride. I bet he caused my sleepless nights too, just so I'd resort to that technique. Crafty bastard."

"Well reasoned," Cologne said with an approving nod, "but I think that's enough talk for now. You need to recover your strength. Shampoo and I were about to prepare lunch. Come downsatairs and we'll eat shortly."

The mention of food reminded Ky that she hadn't been able to eat in a week. Her stomach growled in agitation.

"Well, that wasn't very lady like was it?" she asked with a smile.

Xian Qiao gave her a mock scolding before bursting into giggles.

"Nice to see the bastard didn't take my sense of humor along with my body." Ky said with a sigh.

She stumbled as she tried to stand, but Xian Qiao's support prevented her from falling on her face.

"You should take it a bit slowly at first Ky." The young Amazon reproached. "We don't need you injuring yourself while you're still recovering."

"I'll remember that." Ky replied as she stroked Xian Qiao's hair fondly.

Surrounded by people who cared for her, the terrors of dreams seemed so far away.

-ooo-

Ranma walked into the the Nekohanten to find an appetite that would rival his gluttonous father's. Ky had just consumed her sixth bowl of ramen and was starting a seventh.

"You keep that up and you'll have bigger hips than Akane." he said flippantly.

Ky swallowed her current mouthfull with a horrified expression, and followed up with a scream of 'mallet' whilst pointing behind Ranma.

Ranma did the only sensible thing and attached himself to the ceiling in terror of his fiancee's retribution.

Instead of the righteous punishment he was expecting, he was revenged upon with mirthfull laughter.

"That wasn't funny Ky!" he yelled as he dropped to the floor with hardly a sound.

"Neither is insulting your fiancee." Ky retorted.

"She ain't my fiancee!"

Ranma had rarely seen Ky angery, but the venomous gaze holding his attention could be mistaken for nothing else.

"Ranma, I consider you a good friend, but this purile bickering with Akane is fast wearing thin. I don't expect you to go trotting around with flowers and candy like a simpering fool, but you could at least grow up and settle your differences like an adult!"

Ranma stood speechless, unsure of how to handle this uncharacteristic outburst.

"Ranma, I'm sorry." Ky said softly. "I've had a lot to come to grips with in the last hour. Losing my male form, finding out it was me who put Kuno and Ryoga in the hospital. My head is still swimming."

Ranma shook his head dejectedly.

"Then you're really not gonna like this. Can I talk to you alone?" he asked casting a glance at Shampoo, who had come to clear off the table.

Shampoo, for her part, noticed the solemn look in Ranma's eyes and refreined from her usual greeting, and instead left them alone wordlessly.

"Alright, what's up Ranma?"

He struggled, but Ranma told Ky everything that had happened in the locker room. Ky's eyes darkened with every word.

the temperature in the dining room seemed to simultaneously drop and rise as Ky's emotions warred with eachother.

She stood silently and stalked to her room. Ranma followed anxiously a moment later.

Ky was digging through her duffel and pulling out various items. Quite a few looked sharp, particularly the long blade she set beside a folded three sectioned staff. With no regard for the young man watching from the door she shucked her clothing. Ranma yelped in surprise and shut the door with an embarassed grimace as Ky begin to bind her breasts with a white wrap.

When she emerged from her room minutes later, Ranma hardly recognised his friend.

She wore the same leather trench, same pants and shirt. Same shoes.

The leather and steel vambraces were new, as was the blade and staff strapped to her back. He also thought he saw a set of knives strapped to her leg, but the coat quickly covered them and he wasn't about to ask.

It wasn't those few additions that had him reeling in shock. The look of serenity on Ky's visage brought bile to Ranma's throat. It shouldn't seem possible for her face to look so calm and beautiful when her eyes spoke of Hell itself unleashed.

Without a word she walked to the kitchen.

Shampoo looked up from the stock she was preparing for few early dinner customers the Nekohanten received before the rush hit.

Noticing the weapons Ky weilded and the look in her eyes, Shampoo had only one thing to say.

"Bring honor to our tribe Sister."

Ky nodded in affirmation and turned to leave the cafe, with Ranma close behind. Cologne's sudden cry from the stairs stopped them in their tracks.

"Xian Qiao is missing. Cruxis has taken her."

Nothing could have fazed Ky at that moment. Not the sky turning green, nor Cologne growing three heads.

Nothing except the words that had just been uttered.

"He has... my sister?"

By the inflection with which she had said sister, Cologne knew she hadn't meant Tribal Sister.

The rage in the young man-turned-woman's eyes bristled with new fury.

"First my mother. Then me. Now he has my sister. No more. He takes nothing more. It ends now!"

Ky wheeled about and tore through the front entrance, nearly knocking down a few would be patrons.

"Son-in-Law, she will need you help. Her rage blinds her, and I fear for her life. Please, make sure she survives this encounter. For her sake, as well as Xian Qiao's."

"On my honor as a martial artist, I will."

With that, Ranma chased after the enraged Hakubi.

**End Chapter 18**

**AN:** Heh heh... I bet this update frequency is driving you guys nuts, but I'd rather not force anything. There are enough plot holes without that happening. I hope this chapter wasn't too 'day-time drama awards', but it only gets darker from here. Well, comments are always appreciated. Let me know if I'm going to far in some places, or not enough in others. Judging by the smell, it seems that my fishsticks are done. What a thing for the author notes eh? ;P

Almost to the finish line guys. Are you still running with me?


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2... except on DVD.

**Chapter 19**

Ranma threw open the front door and skidded to a halt at the curious sight before him.

There was a message painted on the wall across the street in sloppy red writing.

_tokyo tower_

_come alone_

Ranma looked down the street in time to see the tail of Ky's coat vanish around a corner.

She was heading to the train station.

"If she's sticking to the streets, I can beat her there by roof hopping," he said as he suited actions to words, and leapt onto the house in front of him. Rather, he tried to leap to the house in front of him. A mass of white robes and black hair impeded his progress as they collided in the air.

"What the...? Damnit Mousse! I don't have time for this!" Ranma cursed angrily as he sorted himself out.

"Saotome? Is that you? I was trying to find that Scrumscious guy who violated my tribal sister! Why'd you get in my way?!"

"Scrumcious guy? I didn't know you lead an alternative lifestyle, and I didn't stop you. You stopped me! I was chasing after Ky so she doesn't get herself hurt trying to rescue Xian Qiao from that psycho! Because of you, the only chance of me catching up is if there isn't a train about to leave, and my luck is never that good."

Without another word Ranma renewed his pursuit, praying to whatever gods there were that there wasn't a train leaving soon.

-ooo-

Ranma's luck was poor indeed. Ky made it to the platform just as the train was pulling out of the station. Charging down the tracks, she barely managed to grab the end railing as she climbed atop the cabin. A half second later and she would have been too late.

A cry barely made it to her ears as the wind rushed by. Glancing back she saw Ranma and Mousse runnning after the train and being left behind.

"Sorry Ranma, but I must do this alone."

-ooo-

Ranma watched the train picked up speed, putting more distance between them.

"Damnit! We were was too late," he said as he and Mousse slowed to a halt.

"Maybe not," the hidden weapons user said as he pulled a length of chain and two skateboards from his robes.

"I'm not even gonna ask why you have skateboards in there...," Ranma muttered as the Amazon hurled the hooked end of the chain at the train.

"Yes! Hold on Saotome!" he cried as he hopped on his skateboard. Ranma grabbed at the chain just as the slack disappeared and was jolted along, grinding the rails on his own board.

"Mousse, one question!" he yelled over the winds rushing past.

"What's that Saotome?!"

"How are we gonna stop?!"

He barely caught Mousse's response.

"I hadn't thought of that..."

-ooo-

Ranma dragged herself out of the muddy ditch her fowl friend/enemy had knocked them into with a sour grimace. Mousse's tactic had worked wonders, until five miles from the trainstation found them assualted by an isolated rainstorm. Mousse had latched himself onto Ranma after the change in an effort to not be left behind. This of course only served to distract Ranma causing the both of them to wind up careening of course as Ranma's grip on the chain slipped.

Ranma was not a happy camper.

"I'm beginning to think you don't want me to help Ky!" she yelled in frustration.

Mousse quacked in denial, or at least that's what Ranma assumed he quacked in. She wasn't very fluent in Duckese.

"Alright already! Let's get some hot water and get moving. Ky's got an even bigger lead on us now."

-ooo-

It took Ky a relatively short time to reach Tokyo Tower. Her gaze locked onto the observation deck. She stalked to the elevator and pressed the call button.

-ooo-

Cruxis laughed in delight as the elevator descended. Hefting a large coil of barbed wire, he walked to the little girl sitting by one of the many windows.

"It's almost time for the games to begin young one," he said pleasantly as he uncoiled a length of the wire and started wrapping it around her. "Don't struggle now. The more you fight, the more this will hurt, and trust me, I very much like to cause pain."

Xian Qiao stopped all movement at those words. It wasn't threat of pain. She was an Amazon after all. She would suffer any pain this man could inflict and laugh in defiance all the while, but she knew the more wounds she had suffered, the more it would upset Ky Her sister had suffered enough at her kidnapper's hands.

As the elevator rang it's arrival Cruxis turned with a wicked grin, one that turned into confusion as the doors opened. The elevator was empty.

"Hmm. Seems he didn't care that much about you after all. I guess I should just kill you and get it over with," he said as he turned his attention back to his captive.

"NO!"

Turning back to the lift Cruxis could only laugh. Ky slowly lowered herself from the emergency hatch.

"Oh ho ho, what have we here? Hoping to get a sneak attack in when I investigated the empty elevator did we? How stupid do you think I am _girl_?"

"Xian, are you alright?" she asked, never shifting her gaze from the thing that had stolen her body.

"She's fine," Cruxis said, cutting off any remark the young girl might have made. "However, she won't be unless you remove those pretty weapons from your person."

Ky growled as she drew her staff and blade connecting them to form a naginata, and threw it to the side. She tossed her knives to the side one by one. With a glare and sudden shift, she hurled the fifth and final one straight at Cruxis's right eye.

Catching the blade in two fingers, he sighed dramaticaly.

"You shouldn't have started throwing things girl. Now I have to start throwing things to even us up."

With a delighted cackle he grabbed Xian Qiao by the scruff of the neck and slammed her through the window, pitching her out of the tower.

With an unintelligible scream, Ky dashed forward and grabbed the fast uncoiling wire as his sister plummeted to the ground below. The barbs tore through the flesh of her hand, but she ignored the pain and gripped it tighter. Her blood only slicked the wire ruining any purchase she might have had. Xian's screams reverberated within her soul as her frustration and fear mounted. With a strangled yelp she wrapped the cord around her hands, tearing fresh wounds in her already ruined hands. She sighed with relief as Xian's descent, along with her screams, slowed to a halt.

Ky drew a breath. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fi-AHHHHHHH!"

Xian's screams continued and stopped with a sudden finality. Ky's disbelieving stare switched from the severed wire inches from her hands to the still quivering knife stuck in the floor.

"I do so love to shatter hope."

Ky slowly turned to the source of those words.

Cruxis.

The thing that had stolen countless lives.

The thing that had stolen her mother.

The thing that hads stolen her body.

The thing that had stolen her sister.

The thing that had stolen the last vestige of hope in her soul.

She slowly uncoiled the wire from her hands, the pain from the deep tears in her flesh not even registering.

"It has long been said that humanity only uses ten percent of it's potential," Ky calmy stated. "My ancestor Anji Hakubi devised a technique to overcome those limitaions by breaking down all the mental barriers in one's mind that stops them from using their full potential. However, the technique was flawed. Anji wasn't able to exceed thirty eight percent of his potential. The technique was passed down the generations until Masema Hakubi perfected the technique, fully utilising one hundred percent of his potential. It was then we realised _why_ we have those mental barriers.

"The human body is frail. Masema only able to use his full potential for thirty seconds before his body broke down completely from the strain it was forced to endure. He died an hour later from total system collapse. It was because of this that the technique was sealed and dubbed the Suicide Solution. With this technique, one would nearly have the strength of a diety and speed to match. One would also ensure their nigh immediate death.

"The technique was never taught again in the last two hundred years, but the scroll was handed down until it was recieved by my father, Shuichi Hakubi. fearing the destructive capabilities of the technique, he destroyed the scroll. The clan elders learned of this and forced him to take his own life in ritual suicide. My father was raised very traditionally, something my mother spared me from."

Cruxis was starting to lose interest in the history lesson. "If the scroll was destroyed, and causes that much damage, why pique my interest for something I can never have, nor even desire to use?"

"Because, before my father destroyed it I, full of youthful curiousity, peeked at the scroll. It's really quite a simple technique to learn. A simple mediatative process is all it takes to activate. Since I have nothing left to lose, I would like to introduce you to one of the greatest martial arts techniques ever developed."

Ky drew a steady breath.

"**Hakubi-Ryu Kinjutsu: Saishuu Kaiketsu!"**

**---**

**End Chapter 19**

Hakubi-Ryu Kinjutsu! Saishuu Kaiketsu: Hakubi Style Forbidden Technique: Final Solution

**A/N:** Don't worry. I'm on a roll with this particular segment. The next chapter should be finished soon, as well as the story itself. Any questions or fears you have about the story thus far, feel free to contact me. I'll answer as best I can.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Yes, yes... We all get the point by now.

**Chapter 20**

"**Hakubi-Ryu Kinjutsu: Saishuu Kaiketsu!" **Ky shouted as a torrent of energy flowed through her. Her icy blue eyes, now alight with an inner fire, settled on a suddenly unsure Cruxis.

_'That power! It's unbelievable!' _was all that could pass through Cruxis' mind.

Cruxis looked down at the fist firmly planted in his gut as Ky's image seemed to fade to nothingness. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. The next thing he knew, a foot crashed into his spine, throwing him through a support column.

"How? How can she be this fast?" he asked to no one in particular as he coughed up another mouthfull of blood.

"I've already explained once. I may not have much longer to live, but by all the gods in Heaven you will suffer for your wrongs."

Cruxis screamed in pain as a knife embedded itself into his hand, pinning him to the floor. A kick in the ribs tore him free as he broke through another column. Breath came with agony as his ribs were pulverized.

He almost managed to dodge out of the way of the next kick that took him in the gut. His vision swam as the realization dawned on him.

_'She's slowing down already...' _ A wicked snarl graced his features as he slowly regained his feet.

"Seems your time is up _girl,_" he spat.

"Maybe, but I still have enough left to finish you."

Ky stalked her prey while crying tears of red as blood seeped from her eyes. She stumbled as a wracking cough spilt more of her life's blood.

"Maybe you don't," Cruxis mocked as Ky righted herself. "Maybe you'll die by my hands just life your mother and sister. Maybe I'll enjoy your body right before the life fades from your eyes. How would you like that? To have me inside you be the last thing you ever feel?"

Ky snarled as she launched hersel at her former body, and the thing now residing in it. Cruxis cackled with glee as he dodged the punch, continuing his taunts. Always dodging back and a slight step to the left, closing in the spiral. The heat of Ky's rage intensified as Cruxis mocked her inability to save her loved ones with cold hatred.

"Let me introduce you to a technique I picked up from your pathetic Amazons," Cruxis said with a smile.

**"Hiryu Shoten Ha!"**

Ky screamed as the tornado slammed her about the observation deck. Her body was barraged with flying debris, and wrapped in the excess barbed wire that had been lying near the broken window. Her own weapons joined the maelstrom, taking turns with broken concrete in gouging her flesh. The winds were just beginning to subside when the jagged remains of one of the support columns slammed into her face, taking with it her left eye and throwing her out of one of the now shattered windows and into unconciousness.

Cruxis laughed with insane glee at the shower of blood he was coated with from his seemingly hell wrought attack.

-ooo-

Ranma had just made it to the base of Tokyo Towerwhe he heard the faint sound of breaking glass.

"Great. We just get here and already all Hell's breaking loose."

The soft screams that followed stifled any other comment he was about to make.

Mousse looked terrified. "Those screams are Xian Qiao's!"

Ranma looked on in horror as the small form of the young girl plummeted toward's the ground. Her slow halt brought relief to both young men, only to be shattered as her rapid descent suddenly continued.

"Damnit!" Ranma cried as he judge the point of impact. He raced over, hoping he would make it in time.

The force of her momentum nearly dislocated his arms, and he cried in pain and surprise as the barbed wire dug bloody grooves in his flesh.

Mousse caught up a split second later, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Xian Qiao whimpered in Ranma's arms as he unwound the wire as gently as possible.

"Sister is still up there," Xian cried as Mousse began applying bandages brought forth from his volumous robes.

"Ones of these days," Ranma began, "I'm gonna have to learn how you do that."

Mousse smirked. "It takes more intelligence to master hidden weapons that a half-wit like you could muster Saotome."

"No fighting!" Xian screamed at the two. "My sister is up there alone fighting that monster!"

"Stay with her Mousse," Ranma said as her rushed to the elevator.

He had just pressed the call button when he was nearly brought to his knees by an ungodly amount of power being unleashed from the deck above.

"Oh gods, please tell me Ky isn't on the wrong side of that," he prayed.

Ranma was jolted from his stupor as the power suddenly stopped. The sound of glass shattering and torrential winds made him jump back for a better view.

The observational deck was encased in an isolated tornado.

Ranma was vaguely aware of the fact that the elevator had reached the ground, though with the wires snapped by the calamity above, the crushing halt rendered that path more than useless.

"Mousse, did Ky ever mention learning the Hiryu Shoten Ha?" he asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

"No, but I spent little time with him. The old mummy had me running many errands the past few weeks."

Before Mousse could finish speaking, another form was thrown from the tower.

Mousse was the quicker to the rescue this time, whipping out a massive air bag to cushion the landing of whoever had fallen.

Ranma nearly vomited as the bag deflated revealing the condition of one of his closest friends. It didn't take a genius to realize she was holding on by a thread.

"Hospital... hospital... we need a hospital... Where's the damn HOSPITAL!" Ranma screamed in near panic.

"What's wrong?" Xian asked in fear as she slowly approached.

"Nothing's wrong," Mousse said as he flung a map of Tokyo at Ranma and rushed to stop the young girl from looking upon Ky's mutilated body. "Ky's pretty beat up, but she's gonna be fine once we get her some help. On my honor as an Amazon. The best thing you can do is give her some space while Ranam takes her to the hospital. We'll follow right behind, okay?"

Xian looked doubtfull, but conceded with Mousse's oath. After all, nothing would bring him more dishonor, and possible execution, then breaking an oath on his heritage.

Ranma cried in triumph as he lifted Ky with as little jarring as possible and sped off towards his destination as quickly as he dared.

True to his word, Mousse and Xian followed not far behind.

-ooo-

"I NEED HELP!" Ranma screamed as he stepped into the hospital.

Several of the staff hurried over and immediatly rushed her deeper into the building on a gurney.It took one of the doctors and a couple orderlies to hold Ranma back from following. The doctor had to try to get Ranma's attention several times before finally getting to ask the necessary questions, most of which Ranma was to worried to answer.

Mousse and Xian walked in just as Ranma had finished answering what he could.

ranma took to pacing in the waiting room as Mousse sat down with Xian, holding the terrified girl to offer whatever comfort he could.

It was several hours later when Ranma heard his name called. He stopped his pacing as he was flagged down by a doctor with curiously white hair for his youthful appearance, though Ranma wouldn't have been able to say why he had noticed that detyail at all.

"Ranma Saotome? You were the one who brought in Miss Hakubi?"

Ranma nodded in agitation.

"My name is Dr. Kazama. Your friend has stabalized, though to be honest I'm not sure how she managed. Everything in my experience says she should have died moments after receiving those injuries."

"But she's okay, right?" Ranma asked hurriedly.

"Overall, yes. She is no longer in danger of death, but she isn't responding to stimuli. To put it bluntly she won't wake up, and we don't know if she will."

Ranma wasn't sure how he remained standing.

"Can we see her?"

"I'm sorry, but it's still too soon for her to have visitors. I'll arrange for her to be transferred to the Nerima district hospital as soon as it's safe to move her. It shouldn't be more than a day or two, and it should be okay to visit her then."

Ranma nodded dumbly as the doctor left to fulfill other duties.

As he sagged into a chair Xian walked over.

"Is okay for us to see Sister yet?" she asked softly.

"No. Doctor said they'd be moving her to Nerima soon and we can see her then. Come on. Let's have Mousse take you home, that way you can show Ky how strong and patient you can be when she gets there."

"Aren't you coming too?" she inquired.

"No. I'm gonna stay here in case the doctors need anything else. They ask a lot of questions you know."

Xian looked up as Mousse put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. We need to let the Elder know what happened, that way we can start getting everything ready for Ky when she gets home."

Xian nodded as Mousse lead her out of the hospital. Before the doors closed, she took a glance back at Ranma. that look said all she needed it to.

_'Keep her safe.'_

---

**End Chapter 20**

**A/N: ** See, told ya it wouldn't be long!!! Not even a full day! I hope the perspective shift was easy enough for everyone to follow. For those who are curious as to how Ky managed to survive the "Suicide Solution" (and since I doubt it will be explained in the story), here it is. For those who don't want to know, feel free to ignore the rest of these notes.

While Ky was able to achieve a massive power boost by using the Saishuu Kaiketsu, she was not able to utilize it fully, breaking through only about 85 of her mental barriers. That combined with the damage her body had already sustained with the severing of her male form, and the wire gouging at her hands meant that her body still had just enough limitations placed on it that it was able to instinctively start shutting down to protect itself. The excess power in her system fueled her body even during unconciousness allowing her to barely stay alive long enough to get to help, though even then it was a matter of a few more minutes before the energy would have fully seeped from her system, resulting in her death from shock and blood loss. Hope that clears everything up.

As always, questions or comments are welcome and encouraged.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: In case you didn't get the point, I don't own these characters in any way except on dvd... though Ky, Cruxis, Xian Qiao, and a few others are products of my deranged mind ;P

**Chapter 21**

_'You always did like to oversleep, little one.'_

The voice was faint.

_'It's time to wake up.'_

Almost like a dream.

_'Your friends are worried.'_

Yet the comforting warmth felt so real. So familiar.

"Momma..."

-ooo-

Ranma looked up in surprise as a soft sound escaped from his friend's lips. Her one piercing blue eye fluttered open, and shut quickly to ward off the offending light.

"Ky? You okay?" the pig-tailed youth asked quietly, nerves on edge.

"Ra-Ranma?" the red-head croaked before her throat protested with an agitated cough.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Are you dead too then? I didn't imagine that Hell would feel quite so much like bein' hit by a truck, or that it would look like a hospital..." Ky trailed off as she took a better look at her surroundings. "I'm not dead, am I?"

"Nope," Ranma answered with a grin. "You're very much alive, but you did scare the hell outta Xian." Ky's eye widened in shock. "The old ghoul had to practically tie her on a leash to stop her from bein' down here and worryin' over ya all day. She hasn't eaten much regardless."

"Xian... My sister is alive?" Hope and relief beyond anything Ranma could fathom glinted in Ky's eye as tears glistened in the ice-blue orb.

"I was so lost. I thought she had died; thought I had nothing left to lose. How did she survive? I thought she had fallen to her death."

The image of Cruxis flinging the bound form of Xian Qiao out of the Tower's observation deck flashed through her mind beofre she shook it from her thoughts.

"Well, me and Mousse managed to follow ya to the tower, but you had a pretty big lead by leavin' us behind on that train. Luckily Mousse had a few tricks up his sleeves. We made it to the tower just in time to catch her. She had some cuts from that barbed wire, but nothin' too bad. You on the other hand..." Ranma let the thought trail off as he gazed at the red-head in wonder.

"I'm not sure how to explain that. My family had developed a technique, the saishuu kaiketsu. It grants ungodly power at the expense of the user's life. I guess I wasn't in any shape to fully perform the technique. My body and mind were too weak to handle it. Then Cruxis," she spat the name venomously, "used an attack called the hiryu shoten ha, and that's the last I remember." Ky looked at her scarred body and snorted. "Guess I didn't come out of that fight too well regardless."

Ranma nodded.

"Your hands were a mess, and..." Ranma took a steadying breath before continuing. "You lost the left eye. Your insides were pretty messed up too. Doctor's didn't know if you were ever gonna wake up. Didn't listen when I said us martial artists were made of tougher stuff then regular people." Ranma smirked as he continued. "I figured you'd have been up a week ago. Guess girls need their beauty sleep after all, but two months is pushin' it."

Ky managed a grin at her friends ever-prevailant cockiness, supressing the shock of how much time she had lost.

"You don't know how right you are Ranma. Now, If you don't mind, I think it's time to get me out of this bloody hospital. All this white is makin' me sick."

-ooo-

"SISTER!!!"came the exuberant cry as as Ky was ambushed by a truly spectacular flying tackle moments after opening the door of the Nekohanten.

Ranma muttered darkly, just knowing that Shampoo was going to attempt this manuever on him very soon.

"Careful Xian," Ky laughed as she untangled herself from her sister's grip. "I'm still not runnin' on a full battery."

The three of them continued into the Nekohanten proper, Xian firing questions about Ky's well being in rapid succesion while the red-head evaded the majority off them.

"I see you have healed quickly, young one," Cologne's scratchy voice echoed from the kitchen.

"Not as quickly, or as thouroughly, as I would have liked, but well enough to resume my training. I can still feel him out there, and so my mission is incomplete. 'An eye for an eye', as they say. Ironic how fitting that particular phrase fits," she said off-handedly as she brushed the medical patch that hid the ruin of her otherwise attractive face.

Cologne stepped out of the kitchen and stared at the stoic girl disapprovingly.

"I doubt that you will be able to overcome this foe in your present condition. You can barely manipulate your hands, and your body is very nearly ravaged. Yes, you are strong enough to train, but it will not be as simple as picking up from where you left off. Do not over-estimate yourself. Pride has cost many of our Sisters and Brothers their lives, and I will not allow you to throw your life away because of simple arrogance," the withered elder stated in a tome that brooked no argument.

Ky very nearly bristled, but she managed to keep her composure respectful as she bowed and accepted Cologne's judgement.

"If I am to regain my previous ability, I will have to train hard. I have lost two months recuperating, and I mean to not waste anymore."

She seemed to wrap cold determination about her like a shawl as her piercing gaze searched Cologne's features, seeking approval.

"Very well. Pack you things. You as well son-in-law. We are going to be gone for quite awhile. In the meantime, I suggest the Tendos and Saotome elders accept the hospitality of the Joketsuzoku Amazons and seek shelter in our village until Cruxis can be brought to heel. Xian shall accompany Ranma home to deliver the invitation, and shall then guide them to our home. Shampoo, you and Mousse will join us in the mountains after seeing them to the airport, and make sure that they get on the plane."

The group nodded as they set about their respective tasks and prepared for the coming storm.

---

**A/N: **Yeah, short chapter after a long wait. I'm terrible about that. It seemed a fitting place to end the chapter at though, and the story is taking a bit longer to form these days. Lethargy is an ever growing foe for me these days. Not even Devil May Cry 4 is keeping my intrest for very long...

I'll get the next chapter going as soon as it comes to me, but no promises on the time frame.

I apologize if the sporadic updates are detering you from continuing to read this fic, but the end is nearing. That, I will promise.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: In case you didn't get the point, I don't own these characters in any way except on dvd... though Ky, Cruxis, Xian Qiao, and a few others are products of my deranged mind ;P

**Chapter 22**

Ky looked up from her packing as a shuffling at her bedroom door caught her attention. Xian stood just inside her room, tears in her eyes.

Ky sat on her bed and patted the spot beside her. "Come here Xian."

The young Amazon slowly joined the woman that had rescued her from the jaws of a hungry tiger nearly half a year ago.

Pulling the distraught girl into her lap, Ky enclosed her in a comforting embrace.

"Come on. Tell Big Sister what has you so upset," she said as she ran a hand through Xian's soft black hair.

"Big sister is leaving, and Xian has to go back home. I don't want to leave you Big Sister!" Xian cried as she buried her face in Ky's shoulder and began weeping.

"You're afraid something's going to happen to me, aren't you." It wasn't a question.

Xian nodded, sobs still wracking her lithe frame.

"Don't worry Xian. Ranma will be there with me. So will Sister Shampoo, Brother Mousse, and Elder Cologne. Nothing will happen to me this time. I'm not seeking personal revenge anymore. All of them will be there to help me. You have an important role as well. You must take Ranma and Akane's families to our village so that they will be safe. Cruxis already kidnapped you to hurt me. He may try to hurt one of them to do the same. You will have to keep them safe by taking them home. Will you accept this task, and bring pride to our village with your efforts? I want to come home and brag to our Sisters and Brothers that the brave Xian Qiao is _my_ sister," Ky said, love and pride ringing clearly in her voice.

Xian stopped crying and scrubbed at her eyes to try and remove any trace of her tears before looking Ky in the eye fiercly, pride and determination shining in her own.

"I'll be a sister you can be proud of," Xian stated confidently.

"I know you will, Xian. Now, I have to finish packing, and I imagine that Ranma is waiting for you. I promise I will see you at the village soon."

Ky kissed her sister's brow and set her on the floor before returning to her pack.

_Yes, Xian will do as she must, and do it well. _Her eye found the now empty case that once contained her family's naginata. _We will all do as we must._

-ooo-

"I'm coming too!" Came Akane's immediate demand when told of the events that were soon to take place.

"Damnit Akane, we don't have time to argue! You're goin' to China, and that's final!This guy almost killed Ky, and he's a hell of a lot stronger than you!"

"Are you calling me weak?! You jerk!"

"I ain't sayin' that you stupid tomboy! I'm sayin' he's better than you are! He's almost as good as me, and you know damn well how you compare!"

"It's because you won't take me seriously and help me get better!"

"We don't have time for this Akane! You and our families are going to China, right now, so Cruxis doesn't show up and try and use ya against me!"

"Why are you going anyway? Isn't this the stupid Amazons' problem to begin with?!"

Shampoo and Mousse bristled at the comment.

Soun and Genma were in tears as all hopes for the joining of the schools seemed on the verge of oblivion.

Nabiki was calculating ways to turn this latest arguement into profit, and already had a few ideas.

Kasumi was serving tea and chatting happily with Xian.

Needless to say, it was another typical day at the Tendo Estate.

Akane, her fury palpable, stormed off to her room.

"What another fine mess I've made of things," Ranma muttered darkly before following.

Stopping outside her door, Ranma watched his fiancee jam whatever clothing she could snare into her travel bag.

"Akane," he began. Unsure of what to say now that he had opened his mouth, he left those few syllables trail off.

"I don't want to talk to you right now Ranma," she retorted sharply.

_Great, now I made her cry...Why do I always make her cry when I want-_

Ranma viscously cut that line of thought off.

"Look, This ain't easy for me, but I didn't mean what I said back there. Well, I meant what I said... Just, not how I said it. I know you're a martial artist, and you're good. I know I ain't been around much to help with you're trainin' lately, but I ain't got a lot of real friends, you know? Ky's in a bad way with this Cruxis guy, and I can't leave him to face it by himself, and we can't afford to worry about you in the middle of the fight."

Akane huffed as she rounded on the uneasy youth. "And what makes this any different from all of the other times someone has tried to kill one of us?"

"Because this guy is more than willing to actually carry through with the threat. Think about it. If the Amazons really wanted you out of the picture, you'd have been dead a long time ago. The Kuno's just want to humiliate us and bask in their superiority, and Ryoga is a good friend. He just doesn't want to admit it. Hell, if U-chan was serious about revenge when she frst showed up, I might not be standing here right now. This guy is different," Ranma said with a sigh. "He threw Xian Qiao off of Tokyo Tower, Akane. What would he do if he got his hands on you?"

The hollow look in his eyes told Akane exactly what Cruxis would do if he managed to get ahold of her. The thought nearly made her vomit.

"I want you to stay safe Akane. That's why you're going to China, right now. Besides, someone needs to look after Xian Qiao during the trip, ne?"

Ranma left without another word, and nearly collided with a grinning Nabiki on his way to the stairs.

"Nicely handled 'little brother'," she said with a knowing smirk. "You just may find yourself a member of this family yet."

With that, she left a sputtering Ranma alone with his thoughts.

-ooo-

Ky glanced curiously at Ranma as they left the airport terminal. The pig-tailed youth had been strangely withdrawn as they waited with the Tendos and Saotomes for the plane to begin loading, and he had been passing fleeting glances at Akane the entire time.

"So, ya tell Akane how ya feel about her yet, Saotome?" she asked with a playfull grin.

Her grin turned into laughter as Ranma promptly tripped over his own feet, and landed face first into a rather large puddle.

"I guess there's one advantage to my condition," Ky joked. "I don't have to worry about adjusting my waistband every five minutes, though I could easily do without 'Girl Problems'... I'll be damned if I can understand how women deal with this crap every month. Gods, I feel like a blimp, and this underwear is really ridin-" She cut off her rant as she noticed Ranma's wide eyed stare. "Uh, forget I said anything," she sputtered with an embarassed blush.

"Women can handle it because we are stronger than men, naturally," Cologne said with a cackle as she lead the quartet towards the outlaying mountain range. "And if you thinks those cramps are bad, you should try child birth. I don'ty think you'd ever complain about a mild discomfort such as this again."

"Yeah, well I wish I had stayed in a coma. Another week of sleep wouldn't have hurt anybody, and I wouldn't be dealing with this right now. I'm gonna tear Cruxis a new one when I get my hands on him. I think I might just dunk the Jusenkyo guide in a few choice springs too," Ky muttered darkly.

"Hey, I warned ya about that place before you left for China," Ranma said as she tried to wring some of the excess water from her clothing.

"Yeah, yeah. Jerk didn't have to sneak up on me like that though. I bet he gets some perverse entertainment from travelers getting cursed there. Probably takes bets with his little Chinese buddies on what spring some hapless traveler gets to take a swim in..."

She continued to curse the Jusenkyo guide and his as of yet unidentified friends (she suspected the Triads), and even threw in a few choice Chinese curses that made Shampoo's ears burn.

A sharp rap upside the head was all it took for Cologne to restore a modicrum of decendy to Ky's ramblings.

She still threatened bodily harm to the unwitting guide and his Triad buddies, but she did it in a manner suitable for PG-13.

Ranma fell behind, gesturing for Cologne to join her.

"What's wrong with Ky all of a sudden?" she asked the Amazon matriarch in a whisper. "I've never seen him this, well, pissed before."

"Well, it's wuite simple Son-in-Law. It's that time of the month."

The withered elder enjoyed another mirthful cackle at Ranma's slack-jawed expression.

---

**End Chapter 22**

**A/N: **Yep. Ky's on her period. Pity Cruxis if he shows his face any time soon.

I also plan on revising previous chapters, so feel free to ignore any 'updates' you might be getting about them unless you're curious about the changes. There's only one major alteration I'm planning on, and it doesn't really affect the story as a whole. It's mostly refining some dialogue and similar improvements (at least, I hope they're improvements).

Laters.


End file.
